Una sonrisa es fascinante
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Ginny Weasley, la belleza del campus y jugadora en el Top10 de WizardingWorld, popular juego online, no sabe que alguien ha quedado impresionado con la habilidad de sus dedos sobre el teclado. Cuando el jugador número 1 se acerca proponiéndole ser compañeros, ella sólo puede aceptar emocionada. ¿Pueden los sentimientos transpasar las fronteras de lo virtual a lo real? DESCONTINUADO
1. Formemos equipo

Nuevo fic de Cedric y Ginny! Esta vez es una adaptación de una novela de Gu Man "One Smile is Very Alluring" y su versión televisiva "Love 020"

Espero que alguien por aquí la disfrute!

 _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKRowling y GuMan respectivamente, yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato porque no puedo superar mi obsesión con esta historia._

* * *

 **Formemos equipo.**

Una vez acabadas todas sus tareas, Ginny le dio un vistazo al reloj. 5:40. Todavía tenía tiempo de llegar al cibercafé. Estas semanas eran importantes, después de todo. Luego de graduarse de Hogwarts, las últimas misiones eran las primeras realmente entretenidas que Ginny había tenido en bastante tiempo. Poniéndose de pie, recogió sus cosas con prisa alarmando a Hermione.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Voy un rato al cibercafé.

Que su computadora se echara a perder y tuviera que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para tener las piezas que necesitaba era un verdadero fastidio.

\- ¿De nuevo a ese juego? – Hermione suspiró, obviamente contrariada.

Su amiga no era alguien que veía exactamente bien aquello.

\- ¡Nos vemos!

Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio casi chocó con Luna y Astoria, que venían llegando.

\- ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa? – preguntó Astoria, viendo la cabellera roja de Ginny volar detrás de ella mientras se alejaba casi corriendo.

\- ¿Dónde más? – Hermione se encogió de hombros. – A su mundo online, por supuesto.

* * *

 _RedGwenhwyfar se ha conectado._

Apenas accedió a su cuenta, Ginny se topó con la mascota de BraveRulerHal. Se trataba de Hedwing, una lechuza blanca de la especie más difícil de conseguir en WizardingWorld, y la favorita de su compañero, que en este momento le traía un mensaje.

 _"Ven al Valle de Godric. Hay algo que discutir."_

Llevando una semana entera sin conectarse, ¿de qué se habrá perdido?

Ginny sólo comenzó a jugar en WizardingWord hace poco más de un año, cuando llegó a la universidad y se encontraba trabajando como tutora de Teddy, un niño de diez años quien le introdució al juego. Por lo tanto, hace apenas unos meses se había graduado de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia del juego.

Graduarse tan rápidamente tenía mucho que ver con la decisión de tener a BraveRulerHal como compañero en los desafíos. Aunque si se los consideraba individualmente, Ginny era mejor jugadora que él (prueba de esto era que RedGwenhwyfar era la única bruja en el tablero de los Top10 del servidor), BraveRuler fue también uno de los jugadores más fuertes de Gryffindor, su casa en Hogwarts, cuando iniciaron su cooperación, y ambos trabajaban muy bien juntos.

Fue por eso que las siguientes palabras de BraveRuler la tomaron por sorpresa.

 _"Ahora que nos hemos graduado de Hogwarts, creo que también es hora de romper esta alianza."_

En realidad, Ginny quería preguntar la razón, pero el orgullo no se lo permitió.

 _"De acuerdo."_

Después de todo, se trataba sólo de un juego.

 _"Buena suerte, Red."_

Ginny simplemente envió un emoticón sonriendo.

 _Idiota._

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de la clase de Historia con el profesor Diggory, Ginny se encargó de solucionar los problemas con su computador y lo primero que hizo una vez que consiguió que trabajara correctamente de nuevo, fue conectarse a WizardingWorld. Y, de nuevo, se encontró con un mensaje esperándola, esta vez en el chat privado.

 **LooneyQuibbler:** ¿Es cierto que ya no eres compañera de BraveRuler?

 **RedGwenhwyfar:** ¿Cómo supiste?

 **LooneyQuibbler:** Estas semanas que no estuviste, él estuvo trabajando con WhiteEnchantress. Y ayer en la noche, WhiteEnchantress subió una foto de los dos en el foro. A parecer están saliendo en la vida real.

 **RedGwenhwyfar:** ¿Qué? ¿Saliendo de verdad, fuera del juego?

Ella había escuchado antes que en ocasiones sucedía, pero nunca había encontrado jugadores que realmente pasaran por esa situación. Poniéndolo de esa forma, si BraveRuler había roto su asociación por WhiteEnchantress, su novia, entonces parecía como si hubiera botado a Ginny.

 **LooneyQuibbler:** Pero BraveRuler es realmente guapo, y WhiteEnchantress es la belleza de nuestro servidor. ¿Realmente nunca conociste a BraveRuler?

En una o dos ocasiones BraveRuler había sugerido que se encontraran, pero Ginny había rechazado la idea. Ellos simplemente eran camaradas en un juego online, ¿para qué mezclarlo con su vida real?

Sin embargo, sabiendo que BraveRuler había acabado con el buen equipo que los dos formaban solamente por otra chica, hacía que Ginny se sintiera un poco traicionada.

 **RedGwenhwyfar:** No, realmente no es importante, Looney.

 **LooneyQuibbler:** Pero en el foro ahora todos están hablando sobre cómo has sido abandonada.

Efectivamente, cuando Ginny echó un vistazo, se encontró con todo tipo de comentarios sobre ella y BraveRuler, algunos poniéndose de parte de ella, _"Si RedGwenhwyfar es la mejor bruja del juego"_ o _"BraveRuler y ella realmente eran una pareja poderosa"_ y _"No puedo creer que BraveRuler sea tan superficial"_ a _"Esta WhiteEnchantress realmente tiene habilidad para meterse en el medio…"_

En cambio, mucho otros, más de los que Ginny esperaba, incluso decían que era más que comprensible la decisión de BraveRuler, puesto que sin ni siquiera una foto en su perfil, RedGwenhwyfar era sin duda un hombre con avatar de chica…

Ginny no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco.

Se trataba de un juego, ¿Por qué tendrían que importar esas cosas?

\- Este mundo en el que sólo las apariencias importan no es nada bueno.

Este comentario se ganó una mirada de Hermione.

\- No es que no esté de acuerdo contigo, pero a ti, que eres considerada la segunda belleza de la universidad, ¿qué te hace decir esto?

* * *

Su reputación parecía dañada irremediablemente en los días siguientes. Como LooneyQuibbler y su compañera permanente SilverStar formaban equipo permanente con BraveRuler, igual que la mayoría de sus amigos del juego parecían haber tomado el lado de su excompañero, Ginny se encontraba limitada a la hora de misiones que requerían más de un jugador, y era en momentos como esos que quería ir y lanzar sus peores maldiciones a BraveRuler, incluso desafiarlo a un duelo.

Por suerte, su orgullo una vez más le impedía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar toparse con él y WhiteEnchantress por casualidad, como sucedió esa tarde en las afueras de Hogsmeade.

Ginny no está segura de cómo llegó a esta situación, ella simplemente iba rumbo a conseguir algunos ingredientes para nuevas pociones y dejó por un momento el computador para ir junto a Astoria, que necesitaba ayuda con unos ejercicios de la clase de cálculo avanzado. Cuando regresó, frente a ella estaban BraveRuler y WhiteEnchantress, igual que una pequeña multitud de curiosos que se reunió alrededor de ellos.

El foro también estaba de nuevo hablando de ellos.

 _"¡RedGwenhwyfar va a desafiar a WhiteEnchantress a un duelo!"_

 _"¡Un duelo, si!"_

 _"Genial, un duelo!"_

 _"¿En serio arman todo esto sólo por tener a BraveRuler como compañero?"_

 _"Es cierto, RedGwenhwyfar tiene más valor que él en el tablero de posiciones."_

En un mensaje privado, el idiota de BraveRuler le cuestionaba sobre sus intenciones.

 **BraveRulerHal** : RedGwenhwyfar, ¿qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo? Pensé que dejamos todo claro.

 **RedGwenhwyfar:** Así es, yo sólo estaba dando un paseo…

Ginny suspiró. ¿Cómo salir de esa situación con la dignidad intacta? Si desafiaba a cualquiera de los dos, quedaría como una despechada y rencorosa. Si no lo hacía, sería una cobarde. Como Gryffindor que era, jamás aceptaría eso.

Entonces, con dolor por tener que deshacerse de sus preciadas posesiones, ella finalmente exclamó entre la multitud.

 _"Ingredientes de pociones a la venta. Los más raros ingredientes…"_

La multitud se olvidó de BraveRuler y WhiteEnchantress, puesto que la oportunidad de conseguir ingredientes de pociones como los que Ginny ofrecía en ese momento eran realmente escasos, todos comenzaron a atropellarse por obtener algo, y la pareja se alejó sin que nadie lo notara.

* * *

Unos minutos después, aliviada, Ginny hizo que el resto de los curiosos y compradores se fueran. Comenzó a caminar el dirección al bosque, pero al cruzar la entrada al pueblo alguien llamó su nombre.

"RedGwenhwyfar."

Ella volteó a ver de quien se trataba, y al ver el nombre del mago quedó con la boca abierta.

SilentWolf.

Frente al computador, Ginny gritó como una fan enloquecida y se ganó unas miradas de Hermione y Astoria, que también estaban en el cuarto.

Silent Wolf era una leyenda en WizardingWorld. Era el número uno del servidor (el único Hufflepuff en el Top 10), el mejor de los mejores.

Ser el mejor en el tablero de jugadores implicaba no sólo ser hábil en misiones de equipo, haber derrotado a los mejores mortífagos, tener habilidades superiores en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o haber enfrentado y sobrevivido a Lord Voldemort. SilentWolf también fue de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch en su tiempo en Hogwarts, y sus equipos eran siempre de lo mejor, lo que obviamente requería tener dinero (de verdad).

Ginny nunca podría admitirlo ante otros, pero en ese momento sus ojos comenzaron a emitir estrellas y corazones.

¡Silent Wolf, el gran maestro!

¡Un ídolo!

¡Una inspiración!

¡Su modelo a seguir!

Respirando hondo y componiéndose, Ginny caminó hacia la figura del gran maestro.

"Es un honor conocerte por fin, SilentWolf. ¿Me llamaste?"

El sistema entonces envió una notificación.

 _SilentWolf te ha agregado como amiga._

Ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida para aceptar y agregarlo también como amigo. Entonces él preguntó, así, como si no fuera nada.

"¿Quieres formar equipo conmigo?"

Cuando Luna entró al dormitorio y la vio saltando alrededor, miró a las chicas y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué pasó en el juego esta vez?


	2. El Top 10 de la universidad

Este fic es una adaptación de una novela de Gu Man "One Smile is Very Alluring" y su versión televisiva "Love 020"

Espero que la disfruten, y si se pasan por aquí por favor dejen un review, que esos son un gran incentivo para seguir publicando :)

 _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKRowling y GuMan respectivamente, yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato porque no puedo superar mi obsesión con esta historia._

* * *

 **El Top10 de la universidad.**

¡Formar equipo con SilentWolf!

Al principio, pensó que al Gran Maestro le habían hackeado la cuenta, hasta que él explicó que pronto comenzaría un Torneo en el que sólo podrían participar en duplas, y ella, la jugadora número cuatro en el tablero, era por supuesto la mejor opción. Además, ¿no quería vengarse de BraveRuler por disponer de ella como se le dio la gana?

Aun así, Ginny todavía no podía creerlo, y el día siguiente la encontró esperando ansiosa a que el reloj diera las 8 para conectarse – era la hora en la que habían quedado para encontrarse, y SilentWolf le presentaría a sus amigos. RedGwenhwyfar volvería a tener un equipo permanente, mucho mejor que el anterior que la había echado a un lado.

\- Ginny, deja de jugar. Son casi las 6 – dice Astoria mientras se cambia de ropas - También tú, Hermione, deja lo que sea que estás haciendo. Hoy el equipo de baloncesto de nuestro departamento se enfrenta al de Arquitectura.

\- Estoy escribiendo mi ensayo para derecho internacional, y tú misma lo has dicho, es el equipo de su departamento. Que me haya mudado al dormitorio con ustedes no significa que haya dejado de ser una estudiante de Relaciones Internacionales.

Como Ginny y Hermione seguían empeñadas, Luna tuvo que intervenir.

\- Qué lástima que se lo pierdan. Cedric vuelve a jugar con los chicos hoy.

Esto finalmente consiguió que Hermione y Ginny voltearan la cabeza, y que los ojos de esta última brillaran.

Ninguna de las chicas del dormitorio era del tipo que se obsesionara con los muchachos, pero se trataba de Cedric Diggory, y él era sin duda uno de los casos en que lo anormal sería no idolatrarlo de alguna manera. Cedric, del departamento de Informática, los las notas perfectas, una figura prominente en el campus. Además de su asombroso talento como programador, él también era bueno en todo tipo de deportes, desde natación a remo, llevándose siempre el primer lugar. Y además, era extraordinariamente guapo – pelo cobrizo, ojos grises, una estatura impresionante…

En el tablero de puntajes no escrito de la universidad, él sin duda figuraba en el primer lugar.

Ginny solo lo había visto unas pocas veces, una vez rechazando lo que parecía una carta de amor de una chica de otro departamento. Probablemente por el elevado estatus en el que había sido colocado, casi de adoración por los otros estudiantes, nadie se animaba a hablar con él. Aun así, era popular incluso entre la población masculina de la universidad. Entre las leyendas sobre Cedric Diggory, se decía que ya había fundado su propia compañía hacía tiempo y muchos de los talentos de la universidad fueron "capturados" por él.

Siendo solo una más del curso de Ingeniería Informática, deseando tener al menos la mitad de su talento, Ginny sólo podía ser una más de las adoradoras del Gran Maestro Cedric. Él estaba a punto de graduarse, esta sería una de sus últimas oportunidades para verlo aunque sea un momento.

Todavía faltaba para las 8. Estaría de regreso a tiempo para su reunión con SilentWolf.

\- Vamos, Hermione. Tu ensay seguirá aquí en un par de horas, pero el Gran Maestro no.

Suspirando, su amiga también accedió.

* * *

Sin embargo, Cedric Diggory no apareció en el juego. Luego Neville, el novio de Luna, les confesó que fue un rumor falso que esparcieron para conseguir que más personas fueran a ver el juego. Aunque desilusionadas, ya estaban allí y no podían marcharse sin poner en vergüenza a su departamento, incluso luego un chico del primer año se acercó a Ginny para pedirle una cita si ganaban.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a perder?

Enrojeciendo de vergüenza, el muchacho enseguida replicó.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Una vez que él se marchó, sus amigas comenzaron a reir.

\- Estos estudiantes más jóvenes son fáciles de engañar – comentó Luna.

\- Odio a estos chicos inmaduros que usan la excusa de ganar o perder el juego para amenazar a otros. – bufó Astoria – Si Ginny lo rechazaba y pierden, entonces la culparán a ella.

\- Ah, pero el método de Ginny para rechazarlos se ha vuelto más y más eficiente y rápido. – apuntó Hermione.

Ginny rió, y luego fingiendo modestia y con una mano en el pecho se defendió.

\- No puedo evitarlo, después de tantas veces, la habilidad llega con la práctica."

* * *

A las ocho, SilentWolf le presenta a su equipo, y Ginny está encantada de saber que en realidad los conoce!

Bueno, no los conoce realmente, pero los identifica enseguida por los nombres, que son bastante difíciles de olvidar.

"¡Una chica en el equipo! ¡Por fin!", dice RodentForge.

"Dinos la verdad, Red, ¿no le has dado una poción de amor a nuestro tercer hermano?" pregunta GredTentacula.

"¿Tercer hermano?"

"SilentWolf es el Tercer Hermano del grupo." explica UnbeatableKeeper.

"Dado que este es un acontecimiento histórico, tal vez debamos llamarte ahora Tercera Hermana.

Detrás de la pantalla, Ginny se sonroja, y por un momento sus dedos se detienen sobre el teclado sin saber qué decir. Por suerte, SilentWolf interviene en ese momento haciendo las presentaciones.

"Este es mi equipo, RodentForge, GredTentacula y UnbeatableKeeper también son Gryffindors."

Ella tenía curiosidad por saber cómo tres Gryffindors acabaron siendo tan buenos amigos de un Hufflepuff que ya se había graduado de Hogwarts en tiempo record.

"Los recuerdo. Todavía estaban en Hogwarts cuando comencé a jugar. RodentForge y GredTentacula dejaron los pasillos del colegio inundados por casi dos meses después de graduarse."

"Ah, entonces no fue en vano nuestro trabajo, Gred."

Ginny también recordaba a UnbeatableKeeper, pero estaba asustada incluso de mencionarlo. Él era el maníaco número uno del Quidditch, y si bien Ginny amaba el deporte y se juzgaba buena cazadora, nunca olvidaría que en su primer juego UnbeatableKeeper había exigido varias veces a BraveRuler que "atrapara la Snitch o muriera en el intento."

"Es un gusto conocerlos a todos. Gracias por dejarme formar parte del equipo."

"Tonterías. Eres la número 4 en el tablero." Apuntó UnbeatableKeeper "Contigo aquí sólo podemos obtener victorias más rápidamente."

Efectivamente, treinta minutos más tarde habían acabado juntos una misión de infiltración y rescate en el ministerio, y los chicos alabaron a Ginny por sus habilidades.

"Tercera Hermana, eres fenomenal."

"Gracias", dijo SilentWolf.

"No te lo estábamos diciendo a ti, señor perfecto."

A ella le gustaban sus nuevos amigos.

* * *

Debía ser la primera vez que el juego afectaba tanto el humor general de Ginny, pero dos días después sucedió algo que borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- ¡Ginny, tienes que ver esto! – le dijo Astoria, pasándole su teléfono.

Se trataba de un post en uno de los tantos foros de la universidad, pero que había sido compartido muchas veces en la última hora.

"Vi a una chica bonita del campus bajarse de un auto de lujo. Mi visión del mundo se arruinó totalmente. Las chicas hoy en día no se dan a respetar."

Aunque la foto abajo no mostrara el rostro de Ginny, era claro que se trataba de ella. Ese día Tonks, la madre de Teddy, la había dejado en la universidad. No imaginó que alguien tomaría una foto para inventar que ella tenía un sugar daddy, ¡y la gente realmente estaba creyendo y esparciendo esos rumores malintencionados!

Rápidamente Ginny encendió su ordenador y buscó la identidad de la persona tras la cuenta que había publicado la foto. Aunque se trataba de una cuenta alternativa, no tardó en descubrir al maldito bastardo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Astoria, cuando la vio recoger sus cosas apresuradamente.

\- A darle a alguien una lección.

Afortunadamente sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo, porque Ginny se sabía de memoria el horario de Hermione, y su amiga tenía la mala suerte de ser su compañera en la mayoría de las clases.

¿Es que estas personas pensaban de verdad que podían hacer lo que quisieran solo por su estatus? Era cierto, se encontraban en una universidad elitista, pero a veces ella no podía soportarlo. Se encontraba estudiando con una beca, era la mejor de su año y de su clase, sin embargo la conocían como "la segunda belleza del campus" como si fuera todo lo que importara, y siempre la estaban comparando con Cho Chang, quien quedó primera en esa estúpida competencia, sin importar que las dos estudiaran en departamentos distintos y ni siquiera se conocieran personalmente.

Sucedía lo mismo con Hermione, la más lista en su área, pero a quien frecuentemente hacían de menos porque el príncipe hijo de papá estaba en su mismo año, y al parecer el dinero importaba más que el cerebro. Personas como Cedric Diggory eran reconocidas y valoradas por su talento, pero en cambio este chico sólo dependía de su dinero y conexiones familiares. Desde el primer día en la universidad, Ginny había detestado la forma arrogante en que él se conducía, ¿pero ahora se atrevía incluso a ir contra ella?

Cuando entró al salón, el rubio estaba sentado en una de las filas enfrente, conversando con sus amigos, y la clase no había comenzado aún.

\- Malfoy, vine a corregir tu visión del mundo.

Ella se enteraría luego que, después de ese día – cuando el historial de los sitios web que visitaba fue expuesto delante de todos sus compañeros, y Ginny probó que ella, por otro lado, sólo había estado trabajando como tutora de un niño de 10 años –, Draco Malfoy no tuvo cara para aparecer en clases por toda una semana.

\- Estuviste genial, Ginny – le felicitó Hermione – por fin ese arrogante, presumido bastardo tuvo lo que se merecía.


	3. Curiosidad

Hola de nuevo, ¿alguien por aquí?

* * *

 **Curiosidad.**

Ginny no pudo creerlo cuando vio el video en el foro. Al parecer había una competencia de videos con mini historias basadas en los avatares y el universo de WizardingWorld. Se trataba del tipo de competencias que ella normalmente ignoraba, pero no pudo hacerlo en esta ocasión cuando LooneyQuibbler le escribió diciéndole que ella estaba siendo de nuevo la comidilla del foro.

BraveRuler y WhiteEnchantress habían hecho un video en el que un avatar idéntico al de Ginny, con el nombre de RedLoser, hacía de villana.

¿Cuál era la necesidad de hacer algo así? Ella y BraveRuler ya no tenían nada que ver, ¿por qué humillarla de esa forma? Las personas en el foro especulaban que RedGwenhwyfar probablemente no perdonaba a BraveRuler y a WhiteEnchantress y seguramente estaba haciendo sus vidas en el juego más difícil. ¡Cuando se trataba de todo lo contrario!

Tal vez debería descubrir la identidad real de BraveRuler y darle una lección. ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz?

Cerrando la laptop con enfado, Ginny recogió sus libros y decidió ir a la biblioteca para estudiar.

* * *

En la tarde, cuando volvió a conectarse después de clases, una lechuza de UnbeatableKeeper la estaba esperando.

"Red, ¿dónde estás? ¡Te vas a perder del duelo del tercer hermano y BraveRuler!"

Otra, de GredTentacula que fue enviada luego, hacía solo unos minutos.

"Tercera hermana, apúrate. ¡Ven a ver cómo nuestro hermano aplasta a estos falsos leones!"

¿Duelo? ¿Un duelo entre SilentWolf y BraveRuler? Ginny se apresuró a ir en la dirección que sus amigos le había dejado, y se abrió paso entre la multitud de jugadores que esperaban a ver el encuentro.

"Red, finalmente llegas."

"¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué el Gran Maestro de repente va a enfrentar a BraveRuler?"

"¿Es que no viste el video?", preguntó RodentForge.

\- ¿Es por el video?! - exclamó Ginny en voz alta, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué video? – preguntó Luna.

\- No le hagas caso, de nuevo se trata de ese juego – dijo Astoria.

"De verdad tuvieron agallas para meterse con alguien de nuestro equipo."

"Pero BraveRuler todavía no aparece ni aceptar el duelo. Es una vergüenza, según el reto que envió nuestro hermano, él sólo necesita ganar una de las tres rondas."

"Despreciable, de verdad despreciable…"

Un duelo era, sin embargo, algo de consideración. Cada ronda que un jugador perdía equivalía a un nivel perdido en el juego, lo que podía ser uno o dos meses de progresos echados a perder.

También los demás comenzaban a hablar sobre cómo un jugador no se atrevía a aparecer, cuando BraveRuler llegó volando en su Saeta de Fuego, seguido de WhiteEnchantress y su equipo.

* * *

Como era de esperar, SilentWolf ganó las tres rondas, pero BraveRuler al menos se mantuvo fiel a su palabra y eliminó el video, reconociendo las habilidades del Gran Maestro. Después de todo, su anterior compañero no era aún tan despreciable, y Ginny no podía sino lamentar la mala influencia que WhiteEnchantress y su equipo debían ejercer sobre él.

"Fui a revisar, ya ha eliminado el video." GredTentácula anuncia.

"Es una pena." Se lamenta RodentForge.

"¿Una pena?" pregunta Ginny.

"Si no hubiese eliminado el video, podría hackear su computadora, y eliminar su cuenta."

"Ustedes de verdad son crueles."

Ella sonríe.

"Somos unos santos en comparación con nuestro tercer hermano."

Ginny no lo cree. SilentWolf sólo sonríe sin decir nada.

* * *

Astoria y Luna arrastraron a Ginny y a Hermione a ir de compras. Normalmente era Hermione la que más se resistía, pero inusualmente la chica cambió roles con la pelirroja. Últimamente y sin darse cuenta, Ginny estaba pasando más tiempo que antes en el WizardingWorld.

\- No tengo dinero para gastarlo en ropa, diviértanse ustedes.

\- De todas formas, ayúdanos a elegir – dijo Astoria – y te ganarás una prenda de regalo de mi parte.

Ginny suspiró. Sabía de las buenas intenciones de su amiga, pero aun así…

\- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

\- ¿Es ese juego online tan divertido así?

Finalmente ellas acaban por convencer a Ginny, pero incluso cuando ella espera frente a los mostradores, todavía está pensando en el duelo y lo que siguió a ello.

Cuando los otros miembros de su equipo se desconectaron, el Gran Maestro incluso se disculpó con ella por no haberle dejado lidiar con el problema ella misma.

"Es sólo que el asunto atrajo la atención de demasiada gente y creí mejor lidiar con ello rápido."

Él era realmente considerado, y aunque Ginny también creía que ella podía resolver las cosas por sí misma, no pudo sino sentirse emocionada al notar cómo SilentWolf se preocupaba, de pronto se encontró pensando que era fácil quererlo incluso más… y allí se detuvo. ¿Quererlo? ¿Cuándo había ella pensado en quererlo? Se trataba simplemente de un compañero de equipo, se trataba sólo de un juego en línea.

En las tres semanas que llevaba pasando tiempo con el Gran Maestro en el juego, su admiración hacia él había crecido. Además, ellos realmente trabajaban bien juntos.

Pero, esa persona, ¿cómo sería él en la vida real?

Finalmente sus amigas terminaron de pagar, y en recompensa por su sacrificio, Astoria las invitó a un restaurante cercano. Las cuatro iban riendo de una ocurrencia de Luna, que tenía habilidad para pensar en cosas imposibles, cuando de pronto ella se detuvo en medio de su relato, y tomó del brazo a Ginny.

\- ¡Miren, ¿no es ese Cedric Diggory?!

Del otro lado de la ruta, entre un grupo de hombres vestidos elegantemente, Ginny vio a Cedric Diggory saliendo del restaurante. Él destacaba entre los demás, joven, brillante, demasiado apuesto para ser real. Lucía diferente de las pocas veces que ella lo había visto, tal vez por llevar traje, por la ligera sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

\- Crucemos rápido – apuró Astoria. Mirarlo un poco más de cerca no era una mala idea.

Sin embargo, un poco tarde, puesto que los hombres mayores ya se habían subido a un auto y Cedric también se dirigía al suyo. Tal vez porque ellas estaban haciendo demasiado ruido, porque Cedric de pronto dirigió la mirada hacia ellas antes de subirse al auto. Sólo un momento, luego sube al auto y se marcha.

* * *

Sobre la belleza del departamento, él nunca antes había puesto atención – aunque Oliver siempre estuviera mencionándola. Sabía su nombre, claro, Ginny Weasley, la había visto en algunas ocasiones en el campus, pero simplemente esos asuntos no le importaban.

La primera vez que sintió curiosidad, sin embargo, fue ese día en el cibercafé de su tío, cuando iba saliendo y de repente su atención fue atrapada por esas manos y esos dedos que se movían con maestria y seguridad sobre el teclado. Entonces vio que ella estaba jugando el mismo juego en el que él estaba trabajando recientemente, WizardingWorld. Vio su usuario, RedGwenhwyfar, y la identificó como la única jugadora en el Top 10 del tablero de jugadores. La vio sacudir su cabello rojo, y luego levantarse con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Fue la primera vez que sintió verdadera curiosidad.

Después, claro, sucedió la sonada ruptura de su sociedad con BraveRuler, y de alguna forma el asunto fue convertido en un melodrama. Ella lo hizo reir cuando solucionó el problema en el que se encontraba en Hogsmeade, con todo pidiendo un duelo por despecho, y en lugar la chica se puso a vender ingredientes de pociones. Tenía ingenio y agilidez mental. Luego, antes de darse cuenta él estaba invitándola a unirse a su equipo como su compañera. Por supuesto, no podía dejar que el orgullo y la dignidad de una compañera de departamento fuera pisoteado de aquella manera.

Luego, ella siguió impresionándolo y cierta camaradería comenzó a desarrollarse entre ellos, eso él conseguía admitirlo.

Pero, entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo en ese momento revisando el horario de clases de cierta estudiante de segundo año?

\- Hey, Cedric, conéctate y vamos a derrotar a algunos mortífagos – le sugirió entonces Fred.

Su hermano gemelo, George, negó con la cabeza.

\- Déjalo, últimamente él ya no siquiera empuña la varita, deja de nuestra tercera hermana haga todo el trabajo.

Últimamente, sus compañeros parecían haber perdido todo respeto… pero, pensándolo de nuevo, se trataba Fred y George, ¿qué más se podía esperar? Así que Cedric sólo sonrió y también se conectó, para encontrarse con Ginny que los estaba esperando.


	4. No sabes que soy yo

Si, llegó la hora de actualizar mis fics y no, no abandoné la historia.

 **Seremoon** , muchas gracias por seguir la historia y tus reviews dejándome saber qué te parece. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, me parece que trae bastante más para compensar la falta actualizaciones.

A los otros lectores que puedan o no estar por ahí, ¡reviews, please!

* * *

 **No sabes que soy yo.**

"Es increíble. Acabamos con el basilisco y nuestra hermana ni siquiera tiene una gota de sangre sobre ella", comenta RodentForge.

"¿Eso? Incluso he tenido que destruir un horrocrux cuando todavía estaba en mis primeros niveles en Hogwarts. Algunas cosas ya no me impresionan."

"¿Por qué su tono me parece algo familiar?"

"Cada vez más parecido a SilentWolf" concordó UnbeatableKeeper.

"¿Ya les hemos dicho a ustedes que son tal para cual?"

"Pero en realidad no son iguales. Nuestro hermano nunca dice cosas tan arrogantes, sólo piensa en ellas."

El Gran Maestro, que hasta entonces no había interferido, de nuevo llegó a salvarla.

"Las personas son influenciadas por su entorno", y dirigiéndose a Ginny, agregó "No deberías pasar tanto tiempo con estos tres."

"¿Y contigo sí?" preguntó UnbeatableKeeper.

"Por supuesto."

"Red, mira lo que has causado, ahora mismo Forge no puede dejar de reír." Acusa GredTentacula. "Se ha caído de su silla."

Esto llamó la atención de Ginny, aunque era algo que, por las conversaciones de los chicos, llevaba tiempo sospechando, así como sabía que son estudiantes de último año porque frecuentemente estaban conversando sobre sus pasantías y trabajos de tesis.

"¿Ustedes son compañeros de cuarto?"

"Sip", confirmó RodentForge, de vuelta en el juego.

El sólo pensar que el Gran Maestro también era un estudiante universitario como ella misma… de nuevo Ginny se perdió intentando imaginar cómo sería él.

* * *

El jueves en la tarde luego de clases, Ginny se encontró con Draco Malfoy fuera del edificio en el que ella vivía, lo que de por si era extraño, ya que nunca antes lo había visto por allí.

Todavía más extraño, fue que cuando él la vio caminó hacia ella.

\- Estaba esperándote.

\- ¿A mí? – preguntó Ginny, claramente confundida por la situación.

\- Ven conmigo este viernes, a la fiesta de mi fraternidad.

Oh.

Por las barbas de Merlín.

Esa era una situación que Ginny definitivamente no imaginó nunca. ¿Draco Malfoy, invitándola a salir? Imposible. Incluso aunque se había disculpado luego del lamentable incidente de su post, ellos ni siquiera se llevaban bien. Sus vidas no podían ir en direcciones en caminos más diferentes.

\- Lo siento, Draco. No estoy interesada.

\- ¿Me estás rechazando? ¿Por qué?

La posibilidad parecía no haber cruzado siquiera su cabeza, y Ginny sabía que tratándose de Malfoy, con su complejo de superioridad, no aceptaría un no fácilmente. ¿Por qué los hombres no podían simplemente tomar el no de una chica y ya?

\- Me gusta alguien de mi departamento – mintió ella.

Draco frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quién?

Ginny suspiró. ¿En serio era necesario esto?

\- Cedric Diggory – dijo ella sin pensar, más bien fue una reacción automática al pensar en la persona más genial que se le pudiera ocurrir. Si decía que le gustaba alguien como Cedric Diggory, el ídolo número uno de la universidad, entonces ni siquiera Draco podría cuestionarla. – Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a estudiar.

* * *

Como consecuencia del incidente de Malfoy, Ginny tuvo que escuchar pacientemente las quejas de Hermione. Al parecer él estaba más insoportable que nunca, por lo que las discusiones en clase se habían vuelto más intensas, tanto que el profesor de una electiva los había asignado para trabajar juntos en un proyecto de final del semestre, probablemente a modo de vendetta por no prestar suficiente atención en su clase mientras peleaban.

Hermione tendría que pasar horas extra con su archienemigo, y culpaba a Ginny por ello.

\- ¿Por qué es mi culpa? ¿Por rechazarlo? ¿Acaso tú lo aceptarías en mi lugar? – La mueca de disgusto de su amiga habló por ella. – Además, yo sólo puedo ser una excusa temporal para los enfrentamientos de ustedes dos, sabes que a Malfoy no le puedo gustar tanto, es un simple encaprichamiento porque no está acostumbrado a que lo pongan en su lugar.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto – musitó Hermione, pero Ginny, que la estaba de vuelta conectándose a Wizarding Wolrd, no la escuchó. - ¿No estás pasando demasiado tiempo en ese juego?

\- Mi compañero y yo entramos al torneo mundial, así que los desafíos ahora son realmente interesantes.

\- Ginny, realmente creo que tú deberías-

\- Por cierto, Ron llamó ayer preguntando por ti, - la interrumpió la pelirroja – ¿debería darle tu nuevo número de teléfono?

Esto calló a Hermione. Ron Weasley era uno de los dos hermanos de Ginny, y, en los tiempos en que todavía iban a la secundaria, también era el compañero de curso y novio de Hermione – fue así como las dos primeramente se hicieron amigas. Sin embargo, Ron y Hermione habían terminado poco después de que Hermione comenzara la universidad, y Ron seguía intentando contactar con ella luego de que Ginny se mudara al mismo campus, todavía más desde que a principios del semestre anterior Hermione se mudara al dormitorio con Ginny y las otras chicas.

\- No te atreverías.

\- No, definitivamente no – aseguró Ginny – Pero no te preocupes. Son sólo treinta minutos ahora, luego iré a la biblioteca, que tengo trabajo que hacer. Sé que es solamente un juego, Hermione, no olvido mis prioridades.

Su amiga suspiró. ¿Para qué discutir con alguien que no aceptaría sus consejos de todos modos?

* * *

A pesar de las preocupaciones de Hermione, Ginny realmente tenía prioridades. Luego de acabar con el desafío del día, que los llevó a ella y a SilentWolf hasta las montañas de los Alpes, ella se despidió de su compañero y fue diligentemente a la biblioteca a pasar las siguientes horas estudiando para las pruebas a final del mes.

Sólo una o dos veces la mente de Ginny regresó al anterior encuentro con el Gran Maestro, que incluso le enseñó nuevos hechizos que ella ni siquiera sabía que eran posibles de realizar. A decir verdad, ella no hubiese sobrevivido el desafío si no fuera por las habilidades de su compañero. Se sentía bien tener a alguien cubriéndole las espaldas, y aunque en el pasado ella también había hecho equipo con BraveRuler y habían trabajado bien juntos, Ginny no podía sino comparar la rapidez con la que SilentWolf y ella se habían acoplado el uno al otro, la sincronía entre ellos llegaba al punto en que en ocasiones ya no necesitaban hablar para saber lo que cada uno debía hacer.

Pensando en lo diferente que se sentía esta nueva asociación suya, Ginny no prestó suficiente atención al salir de la biblioteca, cuando tropezó con algo en el suelo y perdió el equilibrio. Una mano masculina la sujetó del brazo y evitó que cayera.

\- Uhm, gracias.

\- De hecho, fue culpa mía. No debí dejar la mochila en el suelo. – el muchacho no debía ser mayor que ella, pero era más alto que Ginny, de ojos verdes y un cabello negro que desordenaba aún más en ese momento mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

\- No es nada – sonrió levemente – Bueno, adiós.

\- Espera, ¿cuál es… - la pregunta fue interrumpida cuando otra persona llamó su nombre. Ginny vio que se trataba de la belleza número uno del campus, Cho Chang.

\- ¡Harry!

Ella aprovechó la ocasión para retirarse rápidamente y, en su prisa, no notó al genio y maestro Cedric Diggory caminando en dirección opuesta a la suya, menos que sus ojos la siguieron por un momento mientras ella alejaba.

* * *

Ella definitivamente no era una persona con un mal temperamento. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Sin embargo, ¿quién no estaría furiosa en su situación? SilentWolf y ella apenas regresaban de uno de los desafíos del torneo y se encontraba con esto.

Al parecer, RodentForge y GredTentacula se adelantaron a una de las seguidoras de WhiteEnchantress, una tal LadyoftheSea, en un enfrentamiento con un mago malvado, y ganaron la recompensa que la chica quería para si misma, por lo que LadyoftheSea fue a quejarse con su equipo, clamando que los chicos habían interferido cuando ella ya estaba enfrentando al mago.

La indignación de Ginny y de sus amigos se hizo todavía mayor cuando sus ex compañeros de Gryffindor exigieron que RodentForge y GredTentacula devolvieran la recompensa a la chica. ¡LadyoftheSea ni siquiera era una Gryffindor, mientras que ellos, con excepción del Gran Maestro, pertenecían a la misma casa.

Si bien hacía tiempo que Ginny se había distanciado de su anterior equipo más pequeño, aquel en el que tenía como compañero a BraveRuler, todavía estaba vinculada oficialmente a los Guerreros de Rojo y Dorado, el grupo al que pertenecían la mayoría de aquellos jugadores que se habían de Hogwarts y eran Gryffindors.

Esto era inaceptable.

"LadyoftheSea, tú sabes muy bien lo que realmente pasó. O te disculpas conmigo ahora mismo, o no me dejes verte intentando pasar ninguna misión, o haré que los cargos de los que nos acusas hoy se conviertan en una realidad."

"RedGwenhwyfar, eso es demasiado! ¡Te estás sobrepasando!"

Otros defendieron a LadyoftheSea, y otros a RedGwenhwyfar, pero el simple hecho de que esa disputa estuviera teniendo lugar era una clara señal para Ginny sobre lo que debía hacer.

"He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir."

Dentro de la interface del grupo, Ginny dio click en la parte inferior derecha. Salir.

El servidor no tardó en anunciar.

"Todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a un fin. RedGwenhwyfar ha renunciado a los Guerreros de Rojo y Dorado."

El sistema anunció también el fin de su afiliación en el chat global, así que con la rapidez que los chismes circulaban, todos sabían ahora que el mejor equipo de Gryffindor por causa de unas recién llegadas.

"Debí haber hecho esto hace tiempo" le dijo a SilentWolf luego, mientras los dos se dedicaban a recoger ingredientes de pociones para ellos y sus amigos.

"Es mejor así. No los necesitas, después de todo me tienes a mi."

¿Por qué él decía cosas así? Ginny se reprendió por tener su corazón de repente latiendo más rápido por causa de alguien que ni siquiera conocía en persona. ¡Era solo un juego!

Solo un juego.

 _Solo un juego._

* * *

Era solo un juego, y todo lo que ella sabía de SilentWolf era inventado. Además de sus conversaciones en el chat, que siempre se reducían al juego, ¿qué sabía de él? No estaría pasando por una situación así si Ron no la hubiera sobreprotegido, así al menos hubiera tenido alguna experiencia romántica real.

Simplemente porque su extraño sentido del humor se quedaba pegado a ella, o su inteligencia que no podía ignorar, o que él fuera mucho más amable de lo necesario cuando se trataba solo de un juego… no, ¿por qué tenía que pensar en él?

Sobre todo en esos momentos, cuando el profesor Diggory estaba por llegar a clases. Ella normalmente era la que prestaba atención.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó su voz.

– Disculpa, ¿ese asiento a tu lado está libre?

Ella alzó la vista, sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos grises y la sonrisa brillante del muchacho. Por las barbas de Merlín.

Por supuesto, estaba imaginando cosas.

Porque él ni siquiera asistía a esta clase, y además el salón estaba prácticamente vacío, a nadie le gustaba la clase del profesor Diggory.

¿Por qué Cedric Diggory iba a sentarse a su lado?

 _No seas estúpida, Ginny, di algo._

– Hum, claro que sí. Adelante.

¡El Gran Maestro de su departamento estaba sentado a su lado! Después de una hazaña como esa, Ginny podía morir en paz.


	5. Avanzando en el Juego

**Hola! Sigo por aquí, y ustedes?**

* * *

 **Avanzando en el juego.**

¡Cedric Diggory, el dios de la universidad, estaba sentado a su lado!

Observándolo de reojo, Ginny no se animó siquiera a hablarle porque tan pronto como él tomó asiento, las otras chicas en la clase se sentaron alrededor, observándolo descaradamente y hasta tomándole fotografías sin permiso.

Entonces, cuando ella intentaba mirarlo disimuladamente, sus miradas se encontraron. De inmediato, Ginny ocultó su rostro entre las páginas de su libro y, por suerte, el profesor Diggory llegó para comenzar la clase.

No es que muchos prestaran atención además de ella, aunque ese día la clase tuvo mayor asistencia que nunca (por parte de chicas que ni siquiera estaban tomando esa materia)

Sus amigas la matarían cuando supieran que no había tomado la oportunidad como ellas lo harían en su lugar. El único intercambio de palabras con Cedric Diggory fue un carraspeo cuando la clase acabó y ella necesitaba pasar por su lado para salir de la sala.

– ¿Quieres salir? – preguntó él.

Ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza y se marchó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, huyendo de las miradas de odio y envidia de las otras chicas alrededor.

* * *

En la noche, luego de acabar sus horas de estudio en la biblioteca, Ginny volvió al dormitorio para conectarse de nuevo al juego.

Si Cedric Diggory era su modelo a seguir en lo profesional, entonces SilentWolf era, sin duda, el modelo a seguir como bruja en WizardingWorld.

"¿Podríamos entrenar con duelos hoy?" preguntó ella.

Se dedicaron a eso por un rato, pero luego él tuvo que irse al parecer por una llamada de trabajo. El Gran Maestro era un hombre ocupado.

Mientras aguardaba a que su compañero regresara, Ginny se topó con LadyoftheSea cuando ésta se encontraba intentando, sin mucha suerte, derrotar a un mortífago. Recordando su promesa de hacer sus acusaciones de la última vez una realidad, RedGwenhwyfar intervino en el enfrentamiento y derrotó al mortífago, llevándose el premio que LadyoftheSea quería ganar: la poción del Félix Felicis, que daba buena fortuna al jugador en cualquier tipo de misión en la que participara.

Una cosa así, LadyoftheSea no lo dejaría pasar, por supuesto, así que lo siguiente que hizo fue ir al WorldChat para quejarse de que RedGwenhwyfar, jugadora de alto nivel, se aprovechaba de su posición para maltratar a una jugadora mucho más débil e indefensa. La chica exclamó que llevaba tiempo buscando la poción para completar una misión que le resultaba imposible de otra forma, y que RedGwenhwyfar ni siquiera necesitaba tanto de ese tipo de cosas.

Lo último era cierto, pero Ginny no iba a entregar algo que había ganado justamente solo porque una niña caprichosa no podía aceptar perder algo. Varios jugadores comenzaron a acosar a RedGwenhwyfar, algo a lo que a estas alturas ella ya se había acostumbrado.

WhiteEnchantress apareció, diciendo que todo había sido un pequeño malentendido, pero que ella sentía que RedGwenhwyfar había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos.

Ja!

BraveRuler enseguida siguió a su novia, expresando que él estaba dispuesto a pagar un alto precio para conseguir la poción.

En el dormitorio, Ginny rio ruidosamente, llamando la atención de sus amigas, pero al verla tan absorbida en el juego como siempre la dejaron ser.

Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando un jugador de nivel principiante apareció diciendo que LadyoftheSea le había robado ingredientes para una poción, y que en realidad era ella la jugadora de alto nivel que atacaba a otros, lo había hecho varias veces, y que RedGwenhwyfar simplemente los había ayudado cuando pasaba por el lugar.

Esto era algo que la niña caprichosa no admitiría, pero el jugador inmediatamente subió un video de LadyoftheSea robándole a los jugadores novatos. Con esa evidencia, nadie podía seguir atacando a Ginny.

Ginny sabía que algo así no podía ser casualidad, así que solo rió felizmente. Esos jugadores principiantes sólo podían ser los chicos de su equipo, creando cuentas y grabando el video para ayudarla a vengarse. Aprovechando el regalo que le acababan de dar, tipeó su mensaje.

"No he dicho mucho porque pensé que estaría bien mientras yo supiera que soy inocente y quién era culpable, pero luego de que tantos apuntaran sus dedos hacia mi, me siento desilusionada."

Con eso, ella podía dejar el chat con su imagen de pobre chica herida. Si ese era el juego que a los demás les gustaba jugar, incluso si ella no quería hacerlo, Ginny también podía ser buena (mejor que el resto) en ello si se lo proponía.

Ya que no quedaba nada por hacer, Ginny iba a desconectarse cuando vio que su compañero, quien usualmente hacía honor al "Silencioso" en su nombre, respondió en el World Chat.

"Estoy comprando todo el Félix Felicis disponible."

Como el Gran Maestro nunca participaba en el chat universal, los jugadores reaccionaron enseguida pidiendo fotos y autógrafos. Ginny solo esperaba que ella no hubiera resultado tan ridícula la primera vez que cruzó palabras con SilentWolf.

Luego, alquien preguntó con curiosidad.

"SilentWolf, ¿estás en una misión tan difícil que incluso tú necesitas la poción?"

"No."

"¿Y entonces para qué quieres tanta cantidad?"

"Para que RedGwenhwyfar juegue con ella como quiera, por supuesto."

* * *

Al parecer ella no sabía quiénes eran BraveRuler y WhiteEnchantress en la vida real, pero él se había interesado lo suficiente en el asunto que les permitió acercarse en primer lugar como para, al menos, recordar los rostros de las fotografías que habían dado tanto que hablar en WizardingWorld tiempo atrás.

Ella no lo sabía, pero de todos modos a Cedric no le gustó verla cruzarse con Harry Potter, el hijo de Potter Tec. y la persona que se escondía detrás del avatar de BraveRuler. ¡Luego pasó a su lado sin siquiera notarlo!

Aquello era inaceptable, considerando lo cercanos que ellos eran en el juego. Se trataba de un problema que Cedric decidió solucionar inmediatamente.

No era suficiente que RedGwenhwyfar y SilentWolf fueran amigos en el juego. Ginny Weasley también tenía que incluir a Cedric Diggory en su vida.

Y con esta determinación, Cedric sólo podía reconocer para sí mismo que, por increíble que fuera dado el modo en que las cosas habían comenzado, a él le gustaba Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny almorzaban juntas en la cafetería los viernes, cuando sus horarios coincidían. Y fue el viernes cuando ambas estaban formando en la línea y un barullo más fuerte que el usual las alertó: Cedric Diggory estaba haciendo cole en la fila al lado de ellas.

Eso sí que era inusual, pero en estos días Ginny lo había visto ya dos veces, ¿el Gran Maestro decidió quedarse alrededor del campus en su último año?

Hermione le avisó, con un codazo, que era su turno de pedir.

– Quiero el pollo asado. – dos voces pidieron al unísono.

Ginny miró, con sorpresa, a Cedric Diggory, que también la estaba mirando a ella. Era la segunda… no, la tercera vez.

¿Por qué esos ojos grises estaban en todas partes?

De forma algo nerviosa, ella sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta.


	6. Antes de verte

Seremoon, aquí está la actualización (esta vez, creo, no me demoré tanto)

Si están por allí leyendo la historia, por favor dejen un comentario para hacerme saber que tengo que seguir publicando.

Que disfruten!

 _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKRowling y GuMan respectivamente, yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato porque no puedo superar mi obsesión con esta historia._

* * *

 **"Antes de verte, ¿me enamoré?"**

"¡No puedo creerlo! Y ha sido todo por esa maldita LadyoftheSea. Red, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberte apoyado más para echarla del grupo en su momento."

Ginny no sabía qué decir. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía que LooneyQuibbler y SilverStar estaban en una relación en la vida real. ¡Un romance online! Claro, ella no tenía exactamente experiencia cuando se trataba de relaciones, así que solo intentó consolar a LooneyQuibbler como pudo.

Su amiga se desconectó, pero Ginny se quedó un tiempo más, mirando a la pantalla del ordenador. Entonces escuchó a Astoria criticar que las relaciones en internet eran frágiles y nada confiables, una verdadera coincidencia que su compañera de cuarto hablara sobre ello justo cuando Ginny acababa de escuchar la historia de LooneyQuibbler.

– Si, las relaciones en internet son realmente poco confiables.

Los ojos de Astoria brillaron.

– Ginny, finalmente me estás escuchando!

Luego de notar todo el tiempo que Ginny pasaba en el luego últimamente, Astoria se tomó como tarea hablarle los últimos días sobre lo que escuchó, vio en internet y leyó en las noticias sobre las personas siendo engañadas por relaciones en internet. La chica esperaba que su amiga entendiera el mensaje como una advertencia de que no se dejara engañar por un mal chico, pero Ginny no había mostrado ninguna reacción, no parecía haber estado escuchando siquiera. Por fin, sus esfuerzos parecían no haber sido en vano y la pelirroja la escuchó!

Astoria estaba realmente conmovida consigo misma y se felicitó por ser una buena compañera.

– ¿Qué es lo que finalmente escuché?

El ánimo de Astoria volvió a decaer.

– Estoy hablando acerca de romances en internet.

– ¿Romances en internet?

Ginny pestañeó. Si, realmente las relaciones en internet eran algo malo, ¿pero eso qué tenía que ver con ella?

Era hora de ir a dormir.

* * *

Mientras esperaba, mirando al reloj, Ginny se repitió que debía haber una buena razón. Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que el siguiente reto iniciara, pero solo podía hacerlo si SilentWolf llegaba a tiempo. Hasta entonces, ellos siempre se encontraban al menos media hora antes para prepararse, o simplemente conversar mientras que el reto iniciaba.

Dos minutos. Él aun no llegaba.

Aunque ella siempre tenía su confianza puesta en él, comenzaba a creer que él no llegaría. Pero incluso si no llegaba, debía haber una buena razón. Él no era el tipo de persona que simplemente desaparecería porque sí.

SilentWolf no llegaba.

Habían llegado tan lejos, ¡el reto final! Sin embargo, él no llegó.

 _SilentWolf, ¿qué sucedió contigo?_

Ginny decidió escribir un mensaje, preguntándole si todo estaba bien, pero ni él ni los otros chicos del equipo estaban conectados.

Más que por el juego, ella se preocupaba por la persona que había detrás, fuera de WizardingWorld, ¿él estaría bien?

* * *

Ginny no visitaba WizardingWorld desde dos días atrás.

La principal razón eran los exámenes, ella debía mantener un buen promedio para seguir calificando para la ayuda financiera de la universidad. Era un alivio que eso era también lo que sus compañeras de cuarto asumen, cuando hablaban de ella.

– Pero ella no está jugando juegos ahora. – insistió Luna como por cuarta vez.

– Eso es normal. Si ella juega ahora, no conseguirá mantener la beca, y sin la beca, tampoco habrá dinero para jugar el próximo semestre – Hermione explicó, mientras seguía escribiendo – ¿Cómo tienes tiempo para preocuparte por Ginny? ¿No estabas llorando ayer? ¿Cómo está Neville?

– ¿Qué le pasó a Neville? – preguntó Ginny, que hasta entonces no estaba prestándoles atención.

– Él está bien. Además, es su culpa. Era una cena de estudiantes de último año, y él fue un cabeza dura que se invitó a sí mismo. ¿Ves lo que pasa? Se metieron en un accidente.

Como Luna se enfadó y comenzó a criticar a su novio, Ginny de nuevo dejó de prestar atención y volvió a su libro, pero su mente no quería concentrarse, y ella pensó en la otra razón por la cual no había vuelto a conectarse al juego en estos días.

SilentWolf.

SilenWolf.

¿Qué sucedió con él?

¿Volvería a conectarse al juego?

Él no había dicho nada, algo que no era propio de él, pero podía ser que, igual que muchos otros jugadores que un día se iban de WizardingWorld sin decir adiós, él también desaparecería de esa forma?

Era algo ridículo, ella sabía. Pero incluso aunque se conectara y lo volviera a encontrar, Ginny sabía – finalmente había comprendido – un día esa persona que ella conocía y al mismo tiempo no conocía, dejaría de ser parte de su vida.

A medida que lo fue conociendo en el último par de meses, SilentWolf se había vuelto importante.

No debería ser así.

Hablando de romances online…

No, sería mejor salir a hacer algo de ejercicio, decidió ella. Debía dejar de pensar en tonterías así.

–

* * *

– ¡Cedric!

– Oh, al fin despertó.

– De verdad nos diste un gran susto.

– No sabes lo asustados que estábamos.

Aun se sentía algo adormecido, pero Cedric hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír y tranquilizar a sus padres, que estaban sentados al pie de su cama, y a sus amigos. En verdad tenía suerte de tener amigos como Oliver, Fred y George. Sus compañeros eran en realidad una extensión de su familia, y prueba de eso es que parecían tan preocupados de verlo así en una cama.

Oliver se disculpó con los padres de Cedric, sintiéndose responsable por el estado de su amigo ya que él había sido el conductor, y el accidente sucedió en parte por su distracción de un segundo. Pero una vez que sus padres se hubieran ido, Cedric tranquilizó a Oliver. Todo estaba bien, no necesitaban pensar más en el asunto.

Él se encontraba más preocupado por otra cosa.

– ¿Podrían conectarse a WizardingWorld, y decirle a RedGwenhwyfar lo que pasó?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Por qué te preocuparías por el juego en un momento como este? – preguntó Oliver.

– Espero que no se haya quedado despierta toda la noche esperándote – George recordó el torneo en el que Cedric y Red estaban participando.

Fred ya se encontraba encendiendo su laptop para conectarse al juego, para inmediatamente escribir a Red. Ella no se conectaba desde la noche anterior, y tampoco se conectaría en los días siguientes.

* * *

Otros tres días más sin conectarse a WizardingWorld. Por todo lo que ella se enorgullecía de ser una Gryffindor, Ginny acabó por darse cuenta de que los últimos días había estado actuando como una cobarde.

Conectarse al juego no era la gran cosa.

Si podía tener oportunidad de hablar con SilentWolf y saber qué sucedió la última vez, simplemente debía tener cuidado con mantener bien claros los límites entre lo que era real y lo que no lo era. ¿Ella quería mantener esos límites?

Mientras no conseguía decidir qué quería hacer con sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, podría pasar quién sabe cuánto tiempo antes de hablar de entrar de nuevo al juego. Era mejor simplemente hacerlo ya.

 _No pienses tanto, Ginny._

Click.

En el momento en que abrió su cuenta, los mensajes de sus amigos preguntando cómo estaba se amontonaron uno sobre otro en la bandeja de entrada.

El último, que llegó apenas ella se conectó, era de SilentWolf.

"Red, por favor reunámonos en las afueras de Hogsmeade."

Inmediatamente, otro mensaje llegó, pero esta vez era UnbeatableKeeper.

"Red, ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Puedes lanzarme todos los maleficios que quieras!"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Estaba conduciendo luego de una cena con amigos, y tuvimos un accidente. SilentWolf estaba en el asiento adelante y recibió más golpes que nosotros, pero ya está mejor."

Toda esa información lanzada a ella de repente, Ginny no supo que decir. Sabía que debió haber un problema para que SilentWolf no apareciera, pero no había imaginado algo como esto.

¿Qué si algo peor hubiera pasado? Porque ella no lo conocía personalmente, Ginny nunca hubiera sabido…

Inmediatamente se apareció en el lugar donde SilentWolf la estaba esperando.

* * *

"No deberías estar conectado al juego ahora. ¿Por qué no estás descansando?"

"Estoy bien ahora."

Ginny lanzó un suspiro.

"¿Todavía te sientes mareado?"

"Ya no. Lamento no haber aparecido el otro día."

"Eso no importa…"

Probablemente sea porque ella no se conectó por días, ¿SilentWolf creía que ella estaba enojada con él? Ginny no podía dejarlo tener esa impresión, no cuando ella simplemente estaba terriblemente aliviada de que él estuviera bien.

"Estas semanas tengo varios exámenes, así que no me pude conectar últimamente."

"Lo sé."

 _¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo que lo sabe?_

¿Qué significaban esas palabras suyas?

"Red, reunámonos."

¿Qué?

"Reunirnos? Pero si ya estamos…"

Ella no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para pensarlo.

"Este es mi número de teléfono."

Oh.

 _Oh por las barbas de Merlín!_

SilentWolf quería que se reunieran en persona. ¿Ella quería reunirse con él? Apenas antes de conectarse, Ginny se había repetido que era mejor establecer límites, pero no era eso lo que quería. Quería conocer a SilentWolf. A la persona que había detrás del avatar, con quien llevaba meses hablando.

"Ok. ¿Dónde nos reunimos?"


	7. El Gran Maestro

**¡Finalmente, lo que estaban esperando!**

 **En este capítulo no hay nada de juegos en línea, pero tendré en cuenta poner los nombres de usuario y el personaje correspondiente en los próximos capítulos aquí en el inicio.**

 **Como mencioné en el primer capítulo, este fic es una adaptación de una novela de Gu Man "One Smile is Very Alluring" y su versión televisiva "Love 020" ¡Se las recomiendo!**

 **Que disfruten, y recuerden dejar un review. Gracias por el apoyo :)**

 _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKRowling y GuMan respectivamente, yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato porque no puedo superar mi obsesión con esta historia._

* * *

 **El Gran Maestro.**

SilentWolf estaba en la misma ciudad que ella, dijo que podía ir a buscarla en la universidad. La emoción la traicionó y Ginny acabó diciendo que podrían reunirse al día siguiente justo después de su examen – él sin duda pensaría que ella estaba desesperada.

¡Conocería al Gran Maestro en persona!

Inmediatamente, Ginny estaba revolviendo su armario buscando qué ponerse para su… encuentro. Era solo en un momento como ese que ella se lamentaba no tener más dinero para gastar en ropas, o que casi todas sus prendas fueran jeans y camisetas.

Tenía dinero ahorrado, pero pensaba usarlo para viajar por el país en las vacaciones…

– Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Astoria.

Bueno, una sola vez no haría daño a nadie, ¿o sí?

– Chicas, vengan de compras conmigo.

La sorpresa de sus amigas fue tanta que incluso Hermione se unió voluntariamente al grupo cuando fueron tienda tras tienda.

* * *

– Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Ginny sugeriría que fuéramos de compras – dijo Luna.

– En verdad, la vida está llena de sorpresas – concordó Hermione.

– ¿Qué tal esto?

– ¿Qué piensan de este vestido?

– Ginny, ¿por qué necesitas comprar ropa nueva de repente? – Hermione preguntó en voz alta lo que todas querían saber.

– Hmmm… tengo una entrevista importante mañana. Ya que debo comprar ropa, pensé que sería mejor comprar todo lo que necesito de una buena vez.

Aquello no era una mentira. En verdad se trataba de una entrevista muy importante, pero ella no se sentía suficientemente confiada como para contárselo a sus amigas. YA ella le gustaba SilentWolf, ¿pero si en persona él era muy diferente?

– ¿Una entrevista los sábados? ¿Qué tipo de entrevista?

– Además, tienes una prueba mañana, ¿una entrevista un sábado en la tarde?

La pelirroja suspiró.

– Ok. Es una cita – Astoria y Luna gritaron de emoción – pero no diré les diré nada más hasta mañana.

Mientras las dos chicas seguían preguntando y haciendo conjeturas sobre donde habría conocido Ginny al chico en cuestión y qué clase de persona lograría atrapar a su amiga, ella se sentó al lado de Hermione.

– Mañana te dejaré saber dónde estaré y a qué hora vuelvo. Sólo no se lo digas a estas dos, son capaces de ir a espiar.

– Está bien. Sólo recuerda…

– …siempre ser cuidadosa, lo prometo.

– ¡Ginny, mira este vestido! ¡El azul claro te sentará muy bien!

– Luna, no sabes nada, este negro le quedará mucho mejor.

* * *

Ella lo encontraría a las 11:30, cuando acabase la prueba. A las 11, cuando entregó el examen, Ginny corrió a cambiarse.

¿Cómo sería SilenWolf? Ella trató de imaginárselo, pero no lo consiguió. En el juego, él era demasiado perfecto, pero ¿cómo sería él en verdad? Nunca antes había tenido una cita, y nunca pensó que sería con una persona que aún no había visto nunca, así que mientras caminaba en dirección a su punto de encuentro, Ginny se sintió más y más nerviosa.

"¿Dónde estás?" Escribió ella, "Estoy yendo a la entrada norte. Llevo un vestido azul y chaqueta negra."

Aun era temprano, así que probablemente ella llegaría primero.

En los portones de la entrada norte, habían personas entrando y saliendo, un par de chicas y un grupo de muchachos que también estaban conversando del lado opuesto al que ella estaba. Y del mismo lado que ella, para sorpresa de Ginny, también estaba Cedric Diggory.

En verdad el dios de la universidad parecía estar en todos lados últimamente. Él alzó la vista y su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a ella. ¿Él sabía quién era ella, que ambos estaban en el mismo departamento? Los segundos pasaban y él la seguía mirando. Ginny suspiró y apartó la vista.

"De acuerdo. También estoy aquí." Contestó SilenWolf.

"¿Dónde? ¿Cómo estás vestido? No veo a nadie más por aquí."

Ella volvió a mirar hacia Cedric Diggory. Él todavía la estaba mirando. Sin saber que más hacer, Ginny sonrió y lo saludó agitando la mano.

Un coche se estacionó frente a ella, SilentWolf no la vería si se quedaba allí. Así que Ginny caminó acercándose más a la entrada, quedando a poca distancia de Cedric Diggory. Sería una descortesía no saludarlo (sin tener en cuenta, sus amigas no le perdonarían)

– Hmm, hola, ¡qué casualidad!

Él sonrió.

– No es casualidad.

¿No es casualidad?

No es casualidad…

– Te estaba esperando.

¡Imposible!

– Tú eres… ¿SilentWolf?

¿Cedric Diggory era SilentWolf? ¿SilentWolf era Cedric Diggory? Pensándolo, alguien tan perfecto como Cedric Diggory, también sería perfecto en WizardingWorld, y la imagen que ella tenía de SilentWolf como su gran Maestro, por su puesto alguien así también sería un Gran Maestro en lo que fuera que hiciera en la vida real!

Pero de todas formas, ¿realmente ella tendría una cita con Cedric Diggory? Aquello parecía una broma.

– ¿Entregaste tu examen temprano? Es bueno que haya venido temprano, si hubiese llegado más tarde, te habría hecho esperar de nuevo.

Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡de verdad era SilentWolf!

– Hmm, no te preocupes por eso.

La situación no podía ser más extraña. ¿Qué debería hacer ella ahora?

– ¿Vamos a comer algo primero?

¿Y si otro SilenWolf aparecía cuando ella se hubiera ido?

– Ginny, ¿te gusta la comida italiana?

Él incluso sabía su nombre. Respirando profundo, tratando de asimilar toda esa situación, ella sonrió.

– Por supuesto. Vamos.

* * *

La primera vez que ella vio a Cedric Diggory, fue también cuando nació su admiración por él. Lo vio en una clase de cálculo a la que ella y Luna se colaron gracias a Neville. Él combinó dos raíces cuadradas recíprocas en una sola en cuestión de segundos (Ginny ni siquiera sabía que eso era algo que podía hacerse) Era natural que lo tuviera en un pedestal.

Y por lo mismo, resultaba increíble que estuviera sentada frente a él en ese instante.

– ¿Ginny? – ah, Cedric estaba pasándole el menú.

– Uhmm, lo siento. Aún estoy sorprendida. No esperaba que fuera alguien de mi universidad. – él había dicho que que no era una casualidad, pero – ¿Cómo puede no ser una casualidad?

Además, él sabía su nombre, ¿la había identificado antes? Si se trataba de alguien tan sobresaliente como Cedric Diggory, sin duda era posible. ¿Entonces por qué no le había dicho nada?

Ginny frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Él rió.

– ¿Te gusta la sopa? La sopa minestrone aquí es muy buena.

– ¿Sueles venir seguido a este lugar?

– Los dueños son amigos de mis padres desde hace años. Ellos no suelen cocinar mucho, cuando era más joven solía venir a menudo a comer aquí.

Ella sonrió.

– Bien, probaré esa sopa. – dijo, dejando a un lado el menú – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Después del accidente?

– No fue tan serio. Es solo que los chicos y mis padres se preocuparon demasiado. Papá me ha estado llamando todos los días en estas semanas, algo exagerado considerando que no estamos lejos, ¿verdad?

– Tú y tu padre parecen muy cercanos. Incluso fuiste a una de sus clases solo para escucharlo. Te he visto, tomo una de sus clases como optativa.

– ¿Te quedaste dormida en clase?

– ¡Claro que no!

– Entonces es un milagro.

Ella pestañeó. Él seguía sonriendo tras decir aquello y, finalmente, ella empezó a reír. Los nervios se disiparon.

– Sólo sabe hablar de historia.

– Bueno, ¿no es normal? Mi padre también es así. Él trabaja en la oficina del condado, no precisamente algo emocionante, pero le encanta hablar de su trabajo.

Parecía imposible, pero cuando sonreía, Cedric era todavía más atractivo. Sus ojos brillaban, haciendo que ella no pudiera apartar la vista. Antes de darse cuenta, sus platos estaban vacíos y habían pasado dos horas desde que llegaron. Ginny sólo percibió esto cuando el celular de Cedric sonó.

– Ced, ¿dónde estás? Acaso no vendrás al juego de despedida hoy?

– ¿No es a las seis? Todavía es temprano.

– Ven a calentar con el equipo. Todos te están esperando.

– Estoy ocupado.

– ¿Eh? ¿No completamos ya el trabajo para esta fase? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Estoy en una cita.

El corazón de Ginny para. Claro, ella también les había dicho a sus amigas que se trataba de una cita… antes de saber que la persona con la que se reuniría era Cedric Diggory. Escucharlo a él decirlo era diferente de cierta manera.

– Déjame preguntarle.

Él tenía la vista clavada en ella.

– ¿Quieres ir a ver el juego de despedida del equipo de basquetbol de nuestro departamento? – le preguntó.

– Ok- – dijo ella, sin pensarlo realmente.

¡De verdad estaba teniendo una cita con el Gran Maestro! Cuando sus amigas se enteraran, iban a matarla.


	8. La pareja imposible

_Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de la novela A Smile is Very Alluring y la serie Love 020. Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKRowling y GuMan respectivamente, yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato porque no puedo superar mi obsesión con esta historia._

 **La pareja imposible.**

Se estaban dirigiendo juntos a la universidad. A la universidad, donde la gente sin duda los vería. Ginny apenas asimilaba que estaba en una cita con Cedric Diggory, la primera cita, ¿y todo el mundo lo sabría?

No, al diablo con todo el mundo. Ginny era valiente.

Pero ser valiente también requería del momento y el espacio adecuando.

Sus amigas iban a enfadarse.

Mientras se acercaban al gimnasio, Ginny decidió que, definitivamente, no podían entrar juntos. Una vez que llegaron, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón para bajar del auto, Ginny soltó rápidamente.

– Ya que tú debes reunirte con tu equipo, iré a buscar a mis compañeras de cuarto para ver el juego. ¡Nos vemos en línea esta noche!

Cedric sólo pudo reír cuando la vio alejarse corriendo.

* * *

Ginny entró al gimnasio por las puertas laterales, y el lugar ya estaba lleno de gente, muchos incluso de pie. Le tomó unos minutos antes de vera Hermione, que la había descubierto primero y agitaba los brazos para indicarle que fuera hasta donde ella y las chicas estaban. Era una sorpresa, pero Draco Malfoy también estaba allí.

– Tú vete, deja que Ginny se siente aquí. – le dijo Hermione al muchacho cuando ella se acercó.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Llegué primero.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

– Porque eres un caballero, Malfoy.

El rubio se fue refunfuñando.

– Tú también deberías irte, ¿acaso no vas a jugar? – le dijo Luna a Neville, y su novio también se puso de pie obedientemente.

– Pensamos que no ibas a llegar.

– ¿Qué hacia Malfoy aquí? – preguntó Ginny, curiosa.

Pero Hermione ignoró su pregunta.

– ¿Qué tal tu cita?

Era difícil escuchar con todo el barullo.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí?

– La "Belleza" del campus y todas las chicas de la universidad parecen estar aquí.

Cho Chang estaba sentada a sólo dos filas de distancia, casi detrás de ellas.

– Si hubiera sabido que esta chica Chang iba a venir, Ginny, te hubieras puesto ese sexy vestido negro que te compré ayer. ¡La hubieras hecho trizas!

– En realidad, Ginny es más linda que Chang. Solo que el idiota que tomó la foto de Ginny subió una muy desfavorable, comparada con la foto llena de filtros de Chang.

– ¡Paren ya con eso! – sus amigas la estaban avergonzando.

– Bueno, ¿qué tal tu cita? – volvió a preguntar Hermione.

– Mm… el resultado fue algo inesperado.

– ¿Inesperado bueno o inesperado malo? – preguntó Astoria.

– Inesperado bueno.

– Luego nos contarás todo. Ahora, ¡presta atención! Hoy todo mundo ha venido porque Cedric Diggory definitivamente estará aquí.

Si, ella sabía. Ahora, como decírselo a sus amigas….

Las chicas siguieron hablando sobre por qué Cho Chang estaba allí, cuando ni siquiera era de su departamento, pero luego Hermione apuntó que ella tampoco es del departamento de Informática y aun así estaba allí.

Entonces Ginny lo vio entrar. Como si de repente el barullo dejase de existir, Ginny sólo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

Antes, al ver a Cedric ella no se sentía de esta forma, pero las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales. Dos chicos pelirrojos e idénticos se acercaron a él. ¿Podrían ser GredTentacula, y RodentForge? ¿Quién era UnbeatableKeeper? Ya que eran compañeros de Cedric, era probable que estuvieran entre el equipo.

De pronto, Cedric miró alrededor en las gradas y su mirada se detuvo en la dirección en la que ella estaba. Duró unos segundos, pero ella sintió su piel erizarse.

– ¿A quién estaba mirando Cedric hace un segundo? – preguntó Luna.

– ¿Cho Chang? – adivinó Astoria.

\- No necesariamente – dijo Hermione. – Hay muchas chicas lindas hoy.

– Pero estaba mirando en nuestra dirección. Sólo Cho Chang está por aquí.

Aquello molestó a Ginny, que sintió necesidad de aclarar las cosas.

– Solo hay una verdad – dijo ella, llamando la atención de las tres, solemnemente declaró – Él estaba mirándome a mi.

Hubo un silencio corto al que siguieron las risas de todas, lo que hirió el autoestima de Ginny. ¿No se tomaban en serio su palabra?

Finalmente, cuando las risas acabaron, Astoria dijo:

– Ginny, ¿sabes que tú y Cedric son conocidos públicamente por ser una pareja imposible?

* * *

Aquello tuvo el efecto de un encantamiento paralizador.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– En los foros de la universidad, las personas se dedicaron a emparejar a los solteros conocidos del campus. Tú y Cedric son públicamente conocidos como los más incompatibles.

¿Existía algo así? ¿La gente no tenía nada más que hacer con su tiempo?

– Las apariencias, las profesiones…

– Pero si estamos en el mismo campo.

– Por eso mismo, no puede haber admiración cuando están en el mismo campo.

Ridículo.

– ¿Y con quién dicen que es compatible?

– Con nadie. Las personas se opusieron a cualquiera que fuese mencionado.

Hermione rió.

– Ginny, no te tomes en serio nada de eso. Fueron palabras que salieron de personas envidiosas sin nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Cedric se veía bien en el uniforme. Se veía bien jugando, moviéndose rápida y ágilmente, marcando una anotación tras otra. Era como ver a SilentWolf en el juego, la misma precisión. Se decía que era incluso mejor en natación, ¿cómo se vería en traje de baño?

– Cedric es realmente talentoso.

Y además de todo, también era una persona amable, agradable. ¿Realmente alguien podía ser tan bueno?

Cuando llegaron al primer descanso, el departamento de informática ya iba ganando de lejos. Ginny siguió escuchando a sus compañeras hablar de Cedric, cómo el probablemente dejaría el juego en ese momento, debido al reciente accidente.

¡Pensar que Ginny no había prestado atención al accidente cuando ellas lo mencionaron por primera vez!

Y al mismo tiempo, esa había sido la razón por la cual ella estuvo tan preocupada por días. Su mirada se dirigió por un rato a Cedric, que estaba sentado a un lado de la cancha, conversando con sus compañeros, bebiendo agua, dejando la botella de agua en el suelo, levantándose….

¡Él estaba caminando en su dirección!

Y la atención de todo el mundo estaba sobre lo que sucedería en un momento.

Cedric se detuvo frente a ella, posando uno de sus brazos en el respaldero de su asiento.

– El equipo se reunirá para cenar más tarde, puede que no consiga conectarme esta noche.

– Oh, ok. No te preocupes, diviértete.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana?

– Estudiar.

¿Estudiar?

Ginny quería golpearse a si misma por su respuesta, pero ella estaba muy consciente de la mirada de todo el mundo sobre ellos.

– Bueno, te acompañaré.

– Te guardaré un asiento.

Cedric levantó la vista, mirando alrededor, y se dirigió a Luna, que estaba en el lugar más alejado.

– Disculpa, hay un asiento libre a tu lado, ¿podrían moverse para sentarme junto a Ginny?

Todavía en un estado de conmoción que hacía parecer a Ginny calmada, las chicas mudaron de lugar rápidamente.

– Gracias.

– Cedric, éstas son mis compañeras de cuarto, Hermione, Astoria y Luna.

– Hola, un placer.

Astoria y Luna quedaron congeladas. Apenas Hermione tenía los pies en la tierra para devolver el saludo con una sonrisa y un hola.

Dado que no había nada más que hacer y todo el mundo hablaría de ellos de todas formas (Cedric no había dejado otra opción), Ginny finalmente comenzó a relajarse de nuevo y ver el juego.

* * *

Cuando el juego estaba terminando, Cedric se inclinó hacia Ginny.

– Gred, Forge y UnbeatableKeeper están allí, ¿quieres ir a saludarlos?

– ¿Gred y Forge son los dos pelirrojos?

Cedric asintió.

– ¿y Unbeatable Keeper?

– El número 11.

– ¿Ellos saben que soy RedGwenhwyfar?

– No.

¿Y cómo lo supo él? ¿De verdad la estuvo espiando? Ginny quería preguntar, pero con tanta gente no parecía el momento apropiado.

– Vamos.

Una vez que los dos se hubieran ido, las tres chicas se miraron entre sí.

– ¿Quién dijo que Ginny y Cedric no son compatibles? – dijo Luna – La gente en los foros es realmente ciega.

* * *

No solo las chicas estaban sorprendidas. Quizás todavía más los amigos de Cedric.

– Ced, finalmente… – le felicitó Oliver. – ¿Has decidido sentar cabeza?

– Nunca nos había presentado una novia antes. – dijo George.

– Nunca había tenido una novia antes. – corrigió Fred.

Además, no cualquier chica sino la belleza del Departamento de Informática.

– Estos son Oliver, Fred y George.

– Hola, soy Red.

– ¿Red?

– RedGwenhwyfar, por supuesto.

Fue la primera vez que incluso los gemelos se quedaron sin habla, por la sorpresa.


	9. La segunda cita?

_Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de la novela A Smile is Very Alluring y la serie Love 020. Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKRowling y GuMan respectivamente, yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato porque no puedo superar mi obsesión con esta historia._

* * *

 **¿La segunda cita?**

– Esto es realmente imperdonable.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

– No sabía que la cita era con Cedric.

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabías?

– Ginny, ¿qué clase de amiga eres?

– ¿Me dejarán explicarlo al menos? – pidió Ginny, suspirando – denme al menos diez minutos sin interrupciones para contarles todo lo que sucedió.

– Rápido, confiesa todo.

– ¿Hasta dónde han llegado? ¿Qué tan bueno es Cedric besando?

– ¡Dije diez minutos!

Y ni siquiera había comenzado todavía.

Al final, claro, las chicas se lo perdonaron porque n se trataba de cualquier persona.

– Estaba tan preocupada, les dije que ella se había enamorado en el juego y ustedes no me hicieron caso – echó en cara Astoria – pero inesperadamente el sujeto en cuestión es Cedric, ¿qué tanta suerte se puede tener?

– Y además, él estaba muy dispuesto a dejar ver a todos en el campus que está interesado en ti – concedió Hermione.

A ella no le había gustado que Ginny no le dijera que su cita había sido arreglada con un desconocido, pero dado que el resultado fue inesperadamente bueno (como Ginny misma lo había descrito antes) por esta vez la perdonaría.

– Pero esto, realmente es una historia de cuentos de hada – dijo Luna, emocionada – ¡Ginny está saliendo con Cedric Diggory!

* * *

En la noche, Ginny siguió dando vueltas en la cama por mucho tiempo después de que todas las conversaciones finalmente se hubieran apagado. Todas las emociones vividas en un solo día seguían en su cabeza.

Cedric Diggory.

Veía su imagen en la cabeza y sólo podía suspirar.

El ruido de Hermione levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

– ¿Hermione?

Se percató que Hermione ya había levantado varias veces en las últimas horas.

La chica estaba vomitando, y Ginny se levantó para ir a ayudarla.

– Creo que es intoxicación alimentaria. Debe haber sido lo que comí en la tarde… la medicina no está haciendo efecto.

– Te ves terrible. – dijo Ginny preocupada, ayudándola a incorporarse – Vamos, llamaré un taxi e iremos al hospital.

El movimiento en la habitación acabó despertando también a Astoria y a Luna, y las tres acompañaron a su amiga al hospital. Luego de que el doctor les dijera que debería pasar al menos unas horas en observación luego de recibirla intravenosa, Hermione les pidió que regresaran al dormitorio a descansar. Astoria accedió, diciendo que volvería en unas horas, pero Ginny y Luna insistieron en quedarse.

Solo cuando Hermione finalmente se quedó dormida, también Luna se dejó vencer por el sueño en en la silla que ocupaba. Ginny también estaba cansada, pero no podría dormir allí sin acabar con tortícolis, así que permaneció despierta.

Un teléfono sonó.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el suyo, y el que traía en el bolsillo era el de Hermione.

Apenas se fijó en el identificador de mensajes por si fuera algo importante, pero el nombre que apareció en la pantalla le llamó la atención.

Tendría que preguntarle a Hermione cuál exactamente era su relación con Draco Malfoy en esos días.

Ginny suspiró y cerró los ojos.

A pesar de todo, se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó, ya la luz del sol entraba por la ventana. El teléfono de Hermione estaba sonando de nuevo, y como su amiga todavía dormía ella decidió tomar la llamada.

– Granger, ¿dónde estás? Se suponía que comenzaríamos a filmar en el parque hace media hora.

– Hermione no puede hablar, es Ginny.

Mirando el reloj, Ginny se dio cuenta que eran las 8:30. ¡Ella había quedado de encontrarse con Cedric en media hora! Al menos aun tenía tiempo de avisarle.

– ¿Weasley? ¿Dónde está Hermione?

\- En el hospital, debe descansar por lo que queda del día, así que te agradecería que dejaras para luego cualquier cosa que tengan pendiente. Cuando ella despierte, le diré que te llame.

– Tú no me ordenas, Weasley.

– Y tú sabes, Malfoy, que no soy muy paciente con las personas que no conocen sus límites. Así que por una vez, compórtate. Adiós.

Cortó la llamada un poco irritada. Probablemente la falta de sueño también tuviera que ver.

Cuando se giró, se encontró con Cedric Diggory parado en la puerta y mirándola profundamente.

– ¿Cedric?

* * *

En el asiento de atrás, Hermione les susurró a Astoria y a Luna.

– ¿Cómo es que acabamos en el auto de Cedric?

– En la mañana, cuando estaba preparándome para venir, Neville llamó al dormitorio porque Luna no contestaba el celular. – dijo Astoria – Parece que él se encontró con Cedric en su edificio y le dijo.

– Pero no creo que sea correcto que se tome todas estas molestias.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? Él es uno de los nuestros ahora.

– Él y Ginny apenas están comenzando a salir.

Ginny quería que la tragase la tierra. ¿Es que ellas de verdad creían que sus voces eran lo suficientemente bajas? O tal vez era su venganza por no saber antes de su cita con Cedric, sus amigas estaban decididas a avergonzarla.

– Y el auto del gran Maestro, nosotras, simples mortales…

Lo único peor sería que las dejara acabar esa oración.

– Luna tiene razón, somos todos amigos – interrumpió, sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba diciendo. Era culpa de la falta de sueño.

Cedric sonrió al ver la expresión mortificada de la chica que iba al lado suyo.

– ¿Ya han desayunado? ¿Deberíamos comer algo antes de regresar al campus?

Ginny no podía sentirse más agradecida en ese momento. Cedric de verdad era una buena persona, tan considerado…

– No queremos importunar más – dijo Hermione.

– No es importunar. Después de todo, somos todos amigos aquí, no sean tímidas.

Era todo una fachada. Como era de esperar, su consideración era fugaz.

* * *

Ginny despertó a mediodía gracias al olor de la comida que Luna y Astoria habían traído. Cuando se levantó, vio que ellas estaban frente a la laptop, viendo… una foto de ella y Cedric durante el juego el día anterior.

– Oh, Ginny, estás despierta. – dijo Luna.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Todo mundo está intentando adivinar cuándo ustedes comenzaron a salir y cosas por el estilo.

– ¿Puedo tomar uno? – dijo ella, señalando los rollos de primavera que las chicas estaban comiendo.

– Claro. Ah, trajimos bibimbap para ti. Está en esa bolsa.

\- Ya nadie dice que son la pareja más incompatible.

Ginny suspiró y se sentó mientras abría su caja de comida.

– La gente en esta universidad es demasiado entrometida.

Ella estaba almorzando tranquilamente cuando un mensaje de Cedric llegó a su celular.

"¿Todavía quieres ir a estudiar en la tarde?"

"La biblioteca ya debe estar cerrada."

"Conozco un lugar. Pasaré a buscarte."

* * *

– ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó ella finalmente, mientras salían de la universidad.

– Sólo espera unos minutos.

Al parecer, Cedric disfrutaba dejarla con más preguntas que respuestas.

Diez minutos después, Cedric se detuvo frente a un edificio, y llevó a Ginny hasta el sexto piso. Al salir del elevador, Ginny leyó la inscripción: True Tec.

– ¿Es esta tu compañía?

– Sí. Es domingo, así que nadie está aquí hoy.

Ginny caminó por la oficina mirando alrededor. El lugar no era grande, se trataba solo de ese piso, pero parecía espacioso. Ella siguió a Cedric cuando él abrió la puerta que tenía su nombre escrito.

Al parecer, él también tenía trabajo que hacer incluso un domingo, así que mientras Cedric encendía su ordenador Ginny se acomodó en un sofá y sacó un libro de su bolsa. En ese ambiente tranquilo y cómodo, debería ser fácil estudiar.

Pero diez minutos después, Ginny seguía sin poder concentrarse. Finalmente, se daba cuenta de que efectivamente, no había nadie en el piso, solo ellos dos…

Al no escuchar el sonido de las páginas del libro siendo volteadas, Cedric dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

– Ginny, quiero mostrarte algo.

Curiosa, ella se puso de pie de inmediato y fue a su lado. En la pantalla, había unos pocos y hermosos avatars de mujeres y hombres ataviados en túnicas. En realidad, era sólo la vestimenta lo que le resultaba algo familiar.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó.

– Los diseños básicos de nuevos personajes para WizardingWorld 2.


	10. Irresistible

Si, 2x1 aunque este capítulo sea un poco corto. Mis vacaciones lastimosamente se acabaron, así que este es el último día de mis actualizaciones diarias, y probablemente me demore un tiempo en subir el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten :)

 _Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de la novela A Smile is Very Alluring y la serie Love 020. Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKRowling y GuMan respectivamente, yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato porque no puedo superar mi obsesión con esta historia._

* * *

 **Irresistible.**

– ¿Wizarding World tendrá una versión 2?!

Ella no había escuchado de nada sobre esto hasta ahora. Además, incluso estaba viendo los diseños de personajes para "Wizarding World 2" en la computadora de Cedric…

– ¿Estás trabajando en este juego? Pero… Wizarding World le pertenece a Potter Inc.

– Wizarding World es de Potter Inc, pero Wizarding World 2 será una colaboración entre nosotros. Aún no ha sido anunciado al público.

En ese proyecto, Potter Inc sólo era responsable por el financiamiento, mientras que la producción estaría a cargo del equipo de Cedric.

Ginny estaba fascinada viendo los personajes y nuevos escenarios. ¡Wizarding World 2 se extendería a nuevos colegios de magia y lugares en otros continentes! Sin darse cuenta, ella ya se había acomodado en el asiento de Cedric frente a su ordenador, inmersa en la pantalla. Cedric se sorprendió al verla así, cuando regresó luego de preparar dos tazas de café.

Él se inclinó contra un estante y se dedicó a observarla, maravillado de la forma en que ella encajaba naturalmente en ese escenario.

Finalmente, Ginny alzó la vista hacia él, sonriendo.

– Creo que me encantará este juego.

Él devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¿Lo sabes sólo viendo eso? – preguntó, pasándole el café.

– La calidad de los diseños de los personajes y los escenarios dice mucho.

En realidad, conseguir ese proyecto había sido muy difícil. No sucedía todos los días que una corporación establecida decidía trabajar con una pequeña compañía conformada por estudiantes universitarios.

– Gracias. De hecho, fue por este proyecto que volví a participar en el juego recientemente, lo había dejado por años.

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio, y Ginny se dio cuenta que su mano estaba sobre el mouse de la computadora de Cedric, y que ella estaba sentándose en la silla de Cedric. Había estado sintiéndose algo extraña porque él seguía de pie, y resultaba que él estaba de pie porque ella estaba ocupando su lugar.

Él siguió bebiendo su café en silencio, y Ginny se fijó en el diseño de la taza. Para otros podría pasar fácilmente desapercibido, pero ella lo reconocería al instante, porque había estado semanas obsesionándose con esa imagen. Luego miró a la que tenía en sus propias manos. La imagen grabada sobre la porcelana, una bruja de largos cabellos rojos, vestida en una túnica negra. Ginny conocía esa imagen, porque era la de su avatar en el juego.

– ¿Cómo es que conseguiste estas? – preguntó ella. – ¿Hay otras?

Habían 36 avatars en Wizarding World, así que deberían haber 40 tazas.

– Potter Inc. nos dio un set, pero yo sólo me quedé con estos dos y les di a Fred y a George el resto.

¿Él sólo se quedó con esos dos? ¿Acaso él sabía desde hace tiempo que ella visitaría su oficina un día?

– Cedric, ¿cómo me reconociste ayer?

Quería preguntárselo desde que se encontraron.

– No fue ayer – dijo él. – Fue en Marzo. Estabas en el cibercafé, yo estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos allí, y cuando estaba saliendo, te vi pelear en un duelo.

Ginny estaba completamente aturdida. Ella había pensado varias formas en que Cedric la podría haber reconocido. Buscando su dirección IP o su perfil online, nada de esto sería difícil para el Gran Maestro, después de odo. Pero él en realidad la había visto en cibercafé, ¿y en Marzo? Eso era bastante tiempo atrás.

Ella recordó haber ido al cibercafé cuando su laptop se averió.

Resultó que él sabía quién era ella desde ese entonces.

– Tus habilidades eran hermosas. Tus dedos se movían muy rápido.

El corazón de Ginny estaba de nuevo latiendo muy fuerte.

¿Así se sentía uno al darse cuenta de que había sido conducido a una trampa? Ver a Cedric tantas veces alrededor recientemente no había sido una coincidencia para nada. Él podría haber dicho algo en el juego, contarle quién era, pero no lo hizo. Preguntarle sería tonto, Ginny se había sentido aturdida desde el día anterior, cuando se encontraron, pero su cerebro todavía funcionaba. Cedric no había dicho nada porque esperaba a este momento, en que la había hipnotizado de tal modo que ella no podía, ni quería, escapar.

Debía tranquilizarse.

 _Pero él acaba de decir que mis habilidades eran hermosas,_ pensó ella. ¿Cómo podía tranquilizarse?

Cedric probablemente debía verse muy bien cuando estaba concentrado en el juego también.

– ¡Deberíamos encontrar tiempo para tener un duelo! – exclamó, entusiasmada con la idea.

Cedric de nuevo arqueó una ceja.

– Claro, pero tengo que pedirte – hizo una corta pausa –… no seas tan dura conmigo.

Momento de retroceder, decidió Ginny.

– Uhm, iré a estudiar. – dijo, regresando al sofá con su taza de cafñe. Ella volvió a su libro y, al menos por un rato, logró concentrarse en ello.

Pero luego sus ojos volvieron sobre Cedric.

Él, que se veía tan perfecto, tan bueno, en realidad podía ser tan calculador…

Cedric, que estaba tecleando rápidamente en su escritorio, se detuvo de pronto.

– Ginny, si sigues mirándome, no podré resistirlo.

* * *

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con Ginny siendo altamente ineficiente en sus planes de estudio. Ella y Cedric cenaron en un lugar cerca de la oficina. Ya que su plan original era un fracaso, Ginny realmente quería volver al dormitorio a estudiar (incluso con Luna y Astoria alrededor, interrogándola, ella sentía que sería más capaz de concentrarse que teniéndolo a él observándola todo el tiempo) pero Cedric eliminó ese pensamiento antes de que ella pudiera expresarlo.

– Entonces, ¿quieres tener un duelo conmigo?

Por supuesto, con semejante anzuelo, ella lo siguió a la oficina obedientemente. Lo más triste de todo fue que, sin importar cuántas veces se enfrentaran, Ginny siguió perdiendo. Las arrugas entre sus cejas se volvían más pronunciadas con cada derrota. ¡A Cedric ni siquiera se le crispaban las cejas cuando la mataba!

Era muy vergonzoso desear que él tuviera piedad de ella en el juego, así que Ginny se dio una bofetada mental y siguió intentando.

Cuando el reloj dio las nueve, ellos volvieron al campus. Había sido un largo día, pero finalmente comenzaba a sentirse real, no algún sueño loco que ella estaba teniendo en su cabeza.

– Tengo que entrar. Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches. Descansa.

Seguían estando muy cerca, a un paso de distancia. Y Ginny sintió de repente que era una distancia innecesaria, que después de todo, oportunidades así no se presentaban todo el tiempo, y sobre todo, que de verdad, de verdad quería…

Acercándose y poniéndose en puntas, llevó sus labios hasta los de Cedric. Los brazos de él la abrazaron mientras la besaba. Un largo, suave, muy perfecto beso.


	11. Ups

Hola! Nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste :)

Pobres de Hermione y Draco, de uno ya a las primeras piensa que tiene la culpa de que Hermione se enferme, y a la otra ya hasta le apuntan estar embarazada, haha. Pero bueno, esta es una adaptación de una novela china con poco drama, no de una serie de televisa, así que sean felices :)

Y ya que en este cap estamos de vuelta en Wizarding World, los personajes y sus nombres de usuario en el juego.

Ginny Weasley: **RedGwenhwyfar**

Cedric Diggory: **SilentWolf**

Fred: **RodentForge**

George: **GredTentacula**

Oliver Wood: **UnbeatableKeeper**

Harry Potter: **BraveRuler**

Cho Chang: **WhiteEnchantress**

 **LooneyQuibbler** no tiene equivalente fuera del juego, no se trata de Luna Lovegood, a pesar del nombre.

 _Disclaimer: Esta es una adaptación de la novela A Smile is Very Alluring y la serie Love 020. Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JKRowling y GuMan respectivamente, yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato porque no puedo superar mi obsesión con esta historia._

* * *

 **Ups.**

\- No, te juro que no hay nada sospechoso entre Malfoy y yo. Es solo que el profesor nos ha encargado realizar el documental sobre la graduación de este año, y como no es algo que podamos hacer en solo un día, tenemos que trabajar juntos hasta que acabe el semestre. – le explicó Hermione, cuando Ginny finalmente tuvo oportunidad de preguntar una semana más tarde, ya que las dos se encontraban solas en el dormitorio.

– Pero él incluso estaba contigo en el juego el otro día.

Hermione suspiró.

– Eso es porque habíamos estado trabajando juntos unas horas antes, y él se autoinvitó. De todas formas, Ginny, no tienes por qué preocuparte. He conocido a Draco por casi tres años, créeme que conozco sus defectos y no me involucraría con él aunque me ganara un millón de dólares por ello – aseguró la chica – de últimas, cuando él se olvida por un rato de su apellido y de su arrogancia, incluso resulta un poco soportable. Así que no te preocupes, tampoco me estoy torturando con su presencia.

– Hmmm… está bien. Te creeré. – mirando al reloj, Ginny vio que eran casi las ocho. Hacía días no jugaba, pero había acordado con Cedric en estar conectados a las 8 (mientras ella estaba ocupada con los exámenes, él también había tenido bastante trabajo en su compañía en estos días, por lo que no habían podido para verse)

– Soy yo quien debería estar preocupada por ti – murmuró Hermione – ¿No te estás enamorando demasiado rápido?

Un suspiro.

Tal vez.

Pero Ginny simplemente no lo podía evitar… Cedric era…

Otro suspiro.

Ginny nunca antes había tenido un novio (algunos enamoramientos que no duraban más que días, uno que otro beso con un chico que le gustaba) pero la sobreprotección de sus hermanos, y por otro lado sus propias altas exigencias le impedían considerar seriamente a la mayoría de los chicos que se cruzaban en su camino.

Con Cedric, sin embargo, se sentía como si todas las piezas comenzaran a encajar justo del modo el que debía ser.

– Trato de mantenerme a raya. En todo caso, te tengo a ti para detenerme si alguna vez me ves comenzando a actuar de forma estúpida.

Ya estaba conectándose al juego, así que Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos y volvió a sus propias tareas.

* * *

Cedric aun no estaba conectado, pero un segundo luego de que Ginny comenzara a recorrer el Callejón Diagon, UnbeatableKeeper le envió un mensaje.

"…"

"…"

"…"

No queriendo perder, ella continuó la carrera.

"…"

"…"

"…."

Bueno, suficiente, decidió Ginny, riendo frente a su pantalla. Pero antes de que escribiera algo de verdad, UnbeatableKeeper finalmente envió un mensaje con palabras.

"Ginny, querida compañera junior…"

Sin pensarlo, ella saludó.

"Estimado Señor Belleza."

"Mierda!" UnbeatableKeeper explotó "Quién te dijo sobre ese nombre?" tipeó furiosamente. "Soy alto, fuerte, bronceado. Belleza mi traser…"

Cedric le había contado que el primer año viviendo como compañeros de cuarto, Oliver los invitó a la casa de su familia, y fue allí que su madre reveló unas fotos a los gemelos y a Cedric, para mortificación de su hijo. Al parecer, cuando era un niño, la madre de Oliver había deseado con tantas fuerzas tener una niña que lo vistió a él como si lo fuera. Oliver vestido de niña se veía realmente lindo en las fotos, y el apodo de Señor Belleza, dado por los gemelos, se había quedado desde entonces.

"¿Quién te dijo sobre ese apodo?" volvió a preguntar Oliver.

Pero Ginny, claro, no podía delatar al Gran Maestro, por lo que…

"Ayer almorcé con RodentForge y GredTentacula."

Eso no era mentira, realmente había encontrado a Fred y a George en la cafetería el día anterior, pero sus palabras eran suficientes para que Oliver dirigiera la culpa a los gemelos.

Luego, Oliver no respondió por un largo rato. Ginny volvió a observar el avatar de SilentWolf, pero Cedric seguía sin conectarse.

"Justo ahora, acabo de tener un duelo con personas reales" escribió finalmente Oliver. "No te preocupes, no te delaté."

Ginny no pudo contener la risa.

En ese momento, LooneyQuibbler le escribió, al parecer aliviada de ver que se había vuelto a comentar. Los rumores en el WorldChat eran que RedGwenhwyfar había abandonado WizardingWorld. Sin embargo, una vez que Ginny había aclarado que sólo estuvo sin conectarse por los exámenes, y que no había tenido ningún problema con SilentWolf, LooneyQuibbler estaba satisfecha con la información e invitándola a una nueva misión.

"Ayudame a derrotar a los dementores de Azkaban. Es una misión de rescate. E intentado entrar a la prisión dos veces, pero no lo he conseguido. ¿Aun no completaste esa misión, verdad?"

Ginny miró al reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las 8.

"¿Después de las 8, verdad? Espérame un momento, conseguiré ayuda."

Ella volvió al chat con UnbeatableKeeper, quien también había dejado un nuevo mensaje:

"¿No dirás a nadie del apodo, verdad?"

"Jamás se me ocurriría. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

"Tercera Hermana, estoy agradecido. De hecho, necesito reportarte algo."

"¿Qué?"

"Hoy, alguien llamó al dormitorio y se confesó a nuestro Tercer Hermano!"

"Confesión de amor?"

"Es cierto. Yo tome el teléfono, era una chica, la tal Cho Chang. Pero escuché que él la rechazó, no te preocupes. En nuestros corazones, tú eres la única cuñada que aceptaremos, no dejaremos que Cedric tenga una relación ilícita."

Él siguió quejándose sobre cómo las chicas se volvían más malvadas, intentando ganar la atención de alguien que ya estaba comprometido… Ginny sintió la necesidad de calmar las cosas y detenerlo.

"No te preocupes. Recibir una confesión de amor no es nada…" escribió Ginny. "He recibido un montón de confesiones desde joven…"

Ese era el tipo de cosas que Ginny sólo podría haberse atrevido a decir luego de haber recibido la influencia de los chicos.

Entonces, el avatar de UnbeatableKeeper se quedó congelado en un lugar, y momentáneamente él se desconectó del chat privado.

Un minuto pasó.

Y luego otro.

Finalmente, Oliver volvió a conectarse.

"Tercera Hermana… justo ahora, cuando me decías que se te han confesado muchas veces, Cedric pasó por detrás de mi y leyó tu mensaje."

"No digas tonterías, él no vive en el campus."

"Pues se mudó hoy. Al parecer para estar más cerca de su novia."

"…."

"Y está conectándose a su computadora ahora."

Ginny comenzó a entrar en pánico. Cuando el sistema notificó que SilentWolf estaba en línea, Ginny ni siquiera pensó en sus acciones. Se desconectó.

* * *

Ginny se reprochó inmediatamente su estupidez. ¿Por qué salir huyendo como si hubiera hecho algo malo? Volvió dando la pobre excusa de que el internet del campus estaba fallando.

Del otro lado, Cedric simplemente rió silenciosamente.

– Tu novia de verdad es talentosa – dijo Oliver, tosiendo de tanto reír.

– Gracias por el elogio. – enseguida, respondió a Ginny.

"En verdad, el internet está pésimo."

"Me dijeron que alguien llamó para confesarte amor hoy."

Cedric le lanzó una mirada a Oliver, quien decidió que era mejor salir corriendo de allí y dedicarse a otra cosa.

"La única persona que me llamó hoy fue para invitarme a tocar el piano en la ceremonia de graduación."

Ginny sintió ganas de matar a Oliver.

"No te preocupes, Gin. No se me han confesado desde que era joven."

Ginny agradeció que él no podía ver realmente su rostro poniéndose rojo de vergüenza por haber sido atrapada presumiendo de una tontería así.

Un momento!

Ella recordaba algo, el año anterior cuando estaba con Luna y Astoria camino al Festival de Música de la universidad.

"Eso es mentira. Yo misma lo he visto."

Cedric frunció el ceño.

"¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"Al final del semestre pasado, en el camino que va al gimnasio. Vi que alguien te daba una carta de amor."

Un corto silencio.

"Creo recordar vagamente eso… la chica me estaba dando un panfleto."

¿Un panfleto? Pff!

Cedric, sin embargo, todavía no acababa de tener su diversión mortificándola.

"¿Qué? No me digas que la gente de verdad se confiesa en medio de la calle. A menos… te has encontrado en una situación así antes?"

"…"

"Como era de esperar, mi novia es muy popular."

Ya basta! Era suficiente de reírse de ella. Pero al escribir, lo hizo tan rápido que ni siquiera estaba pensando.

"En realidad, este tipo de cosas se vuelven molestas cuando suceden tan frecuentemente…. Es sobre la calidad, no la cantidad. Así que es suficiente que me tengas a mi."

Maldiciéndose mentalmente, Ginny volvió a desconectarse.

Sin embargo, una cosa que ella debería haber aprendido sobre Cedric, era que él era un hombre del cual no se podía escapar.

Su celular sonó.

Cedric.

\- El internet del campus realmente es un desastre hoy. También me desconecté.

Realmente, escuchar su voz era mucho mejor. Si tan solo no fuera a burlarse de ella…

– Si no te ríes de mi, no puedes dormir, ¿o si?

Él ríe. Luego, el tono de su voz cambia, se vuelve suave, ella casi puede imaginarlo a su lado.

– Ginny, estoy muy contento.

* * *

Cedric estaba apoyado contra la pared, fuera del dormitorio. En realidad, era sorprendente, en tan corto tiempo, Ginny Weasley se había clavado en sus ojos, en su mente, en sus sueños…

La escucha suspirar del otro lado del teléfono.

– ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?

– ¿Por qué?

– Para ayudar a una amiga a meternos a Azkaban y rescatar prisioneros de guerra.

Era la tercera vez que Ginny se conectaba en el día, y tan pronto como lo hizo LooneyQuibbler estaba preguntándole si se uniría a la misión. Aun necesitaba llamar a dos personas más, así que escribió en su grupo pidiendo ayuda.

Cuando Ginny se apareció en el lugar de encuentro junto con SilentWolf, su amiga prácticamente enloqueció de la emoción.

Eso, claro, hasta que los candidatos para acompañarlos en la misión aparecieron.

"¿Dos lugares? WhiteEnchantress y yo estaremos allí." BraveRuler anunció.

Aquello no era precisamente una situación cómoda ni agradable, todavía peor cuando los dos llegaron hasta donde RedGwenhwyfar, SilentWolf y LooneyQuibbler esperaban.

Se produce un largo silencio. Finalmente, SilentWolf dice:

"Organicemos el equipo."


	12. Detrás de los Avatares

_Hola! Aqui otro capítulo corto para decir que no me he ido,(simplemente estaba entre la facultad y mis coqueteos con otros fandoms) y no se preocupen, que estaré de vuelta :)_

* * *

 **12\. Detrás de los avatares.**

En el chat privado,

 **LooneyQuibbler:** Lo siento mucho, Red. No pensé que ellos fueran a unirse. Yo anuncié en el grupo que tú y SilentWolf formaban parte del grupo.

Aun sabiendo, esos dos se animan a provocarlos. Realmente…

 **RedGwenhwyfar:** Yo tampoco creí que se animaran a tanto.

Pero Cedric ya había aceptado formar equipo con esos dos, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Ginny respira para calmarse. En realidad debería agradecerles, Si no fuera por la situación en la que la colocaron meses atrás, jamás se hubiera podido unir al equipo de SilentWolf, y no conocería a Cedric.

 **Redgwenhwyfar:** Bueno, lo hecho está hecho. No te preocupes.

 **LooneyQuibbler:** ¿Estás segura que todo está bien con SilentWolf y tú?

Ginny sonríe.

 **Redgwenhwyfar:** Él aceptó formar un equipo, ¿no? SilentWolf no es el tipo de persona que hace cosas que no quiere hacer.

Así que allí van, volando hasta la isla de Azkaban.

Lo primero que Ginny aprende es que enfrentar dementores mientras se está montando una escoba no es tarea fácil. Aun así, los cinco son capaces de sobrellevar los primeros niveles con relativa facilidad, aunque WhiteEnchantress pierde casi toda su energía de vida, finalmente cruzan la entrada de la prisión y llegan a la última puerta resguardada que lleva hasta las celdas donde los prisioneros se encuentran.

El último nivel requiere asignar un líder de misión… algo que deberían haber hecho al principio, pero la jugadora que los reunió en primer lugar estaba demasiado intimidada por la situación como para preguntar antes.

Finalmente, LooneyQuibbler reúne el coraje para preguntar quién quiere tomar el puesto. Tanto ella como Ginny se resisten de pedírselo directamente a SilentWolf, quien, obviamente, debería ser el líder. Teniendo a BraveRuler y WhiteEnchantress allí, incluso en ese ambiente virtual la tensión es palpable.

Ginny está a punto de sugerir que el jugador de más alto nivel debe ser el líder, cuando SilentWolf dice:

"No importa. Esta misión solo tiene una dificultad media."

Ella no puede evitar reír.

Cedric es en apariencia tan gentil, pero también puede ser tan cruel. Luego de sus palabras, si BraveRuler quisiera ser líder, sería como si estuviera recogiendo algo que Cedric desechó.

Así que, claro, sique un momento de silencio.

Los dedos de Ginny se vuelven a mover sobre el teclado.

"Bueno, ya que la dificultad es promedio, yo seré la líder."

En realidad, es algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada cuando era compañera de BraveRuler, aunque últimamente, desde que se unió al equipo de SilentWolf, es él quien lideraba las misiones. Es buena oportunidad para recuperar la práctica.

* * *

Otro problema aparece cuando los mismos prisioneros liberados comenzaron a atacarlos, y WhiteEnchantress comienza entonces a lanzar maleficios contra ellos para defenderse.

Cedric tiene que pedirle que se detenga, ya que la recompensa por la misión equivale a la cantidad de prisioneros que consigan rescatar.

Con un miembro del equipo que no consigue ser de mucha ayuda, y LooneyQuibbler teniendo que quedarse detrás para ayudar a WhiteEnchantress, son solo tres de ellos intentando liberar a los prisioneros del estado de aturdimiento en que se encuentran.

"Paralizarlos es la mejor opción." Señala SilentWolf "Los detenemos sin dañarlos físicamente."

Mirando al techo, Ginny comienza a calcular… si los hechizan desde arriba, montando escobas, será mucho más rápido.

"BraveRuler…"

Sin embargo, antes de que ella acabe de hablar, él ya ha conseguido su escoba de vuelta y está haciendo justo lo que ella pensaba pedirle.

"Ustedes dos de verdad saben trabajar bien juntos." Dice LooneyQuibbler.

Ginny suspira.

Tal vez no sea la intención de la chica, después de todo sólo tiene dieciséis años, pero sin duda es la reina en el momento de causar momentos incómodos.

* * *

 **Redgwenhwyfar:** si algo así vuelve a ocurrir alguna vez, ¿puedes rechazar a BraveRuler y WhiteEnchantress desde el principio?

Han ganado, pero de todas formas, no es algo que Ginny quiera volver a repetir.

 **LooneyQuibbler:** Lo siento. Fue un poco difícil para mí, teniendo en cuenta quién es BraveRuler.

 **Redgwenhwyfar:** Si, ustedes dos son jugadores de los Guerreros de Rojo y Dorado, pero aun así…

 **LooneyQuibbler:** No es por eso! Wow, de verdad has estado desconectada. ¿No lo sabes?

 **Redgwenhwyfar:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **LooneyQuibbler:** ¿Has visto alguna vez la foto de BraveRuler?

Ginny nunca se ha sentido particularmente interesada al respecto.

 **Redgwenhwyfar:** ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

 **LooneyQuibbler:** Red, BraveRuler es dueño de WizardingWorld.

Eso hace que Ginny se atragante con el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

Inmediatamente, da click al perfil de BraveRuler. Es un hombre joven, bien parecido, probablemente de su edad, ¿de verdad puede ser el dueño del juego?

Y luego, por curiosidad, también da click al perfil de WhiteEnchantress. Después de todo, los dos están en una relación en la vida real, ¿no? Sus caras deberían resultarle familiares si son gente importante.

El rostro de WhiteEncantress definitivamente le es familiar, pero no por las razones que pensaba.

Se trata de Cho Chang, la aclamada belleza número uno de la universidad.

– No puedo creerlo…

Un momento.

Esta es la misma Cho Chang que, ha estado llamando a Cedric ese mismo día.

– De verdad es una desvergonzada…

Y sin duda, si esas dos personas son lo suficientemente tontas o vanidosas para tener sus verdaderas fotos en los perfiles del juego, Cedric sabe de ello.

No, su novio es definitivamente el más desvergonzado de todos.


End file.
